16 & Pregnant
by VampireLover101
Summary: Spencer finds out shes pregnant and it's Toby's. How she copes. takes place second season.
1. What to do?

**I couldnt resist writing this. Takes place second season after Spencer finds out that Jason is her brother. Please dont flame me.**

I sat on my bed looking at the calender on my wall. I was late. I'm never late. I've never been late for anything. Not a class, not a family meal, not a practice, not anything. I'd especially never been late for a period. I was a month and a half late. I closed my eyes and sat there in silence. My friends would be over soon. I had so much going on right now.

There's A, theres the fact I have a new brother, Jason. I'm going to be an aunt. Melissa's going to kill me for getting pregnant. My parents are going to kill me. Panic began to sink into my chest as I thought of A. If i was pregnant... would A try to hurt me to hurt the baby. A had attacked Toby, after all. How could I tell Toby about the baby. My heart hurt. I couldn't do this to Toby... How else could I keep him safe if I'm pregnant. I shut my eyes. How could we forget to use a condom. I always swore up and down that I wouldnt be the girl who got pregnant in the back of a car, or the front seat of a truck. There was a knock on my door. I looked up. Hanna stood there looking fabulous as ever.

"Spencer?" she questioned, "You okay?" I felt everything bubbling up in my chest.

"I screwed up." I whispered near tears. I needed to tell someone, I was going to explode if I didnt. But did i dare say it what if A was listening.

"Spence, you had to do it. You needed to keep Toby safe." She reasoned sitting down. I kept looking at down comforter on my bed.

"I know, but Hanna..." I trailed off, could I really do this? "I-I think I'm pregnant." I whispered, Hanna looked at me shocked.

"Spencer, your probably just stressing out over everything. Sides you never told us you'd had sex..." she trailed off, "You're what a day or two late, it happens when you're stressed." I shook my head,

"Hanna, I messed up... Toby and I, we- I- we, we forgot. We were in his truck making out and things got hot and heavy, and we had sex and we forgot the condom. It was the night before your dad's wedding." I could feel tears streaming down my cheaks. "I dont know what I'm going to do Hanna!" Hannah looked at me,

"Have you taken a test yet?" She asked, I shook my head no, "Spencer, how could you forget?" Hanna inquired,

"I don't know, I mean it was only one time Han, I didnt think I would get pregnat."

"Spencer you're a smart girl. You should know it only takes once." I sat there silently for a minute knowing she was right about that. I am living proof of that. "I can get you a test." I shook my head no,

"You don't have to Hanna." She sighed exasperated,

"Spence, your mom and dad will kill you if you buy it, what are you going to do? Ask pregnant Melissa to get it for you? Emily? Or how about Aria whose on lock down, her parents would kill her. I'm the only one who can do it!" I shook my head no,

"I'll figure something out. What about Toby? I can't hurt him like this Han... I cant make him be tied to me when I could get him killed." I choked a sob back burrying my head in my legs. Hanna got quiet.

"We'll figure something out." She whispered rubbing my back. "Come on, we're getting you a pregnancy test." She said standing up,

"Han, I can't. What if someone saw and tells Toby? They'll tell him and if he knows I cant keep him safe! He can't know I'm pregnant!" there was a cough at the door Hanna and I looked up. There stood Melissa I choked back a sob. She stood straight backed.

"Hanna I think you need to go home. I'll take it from here." Hanna sat straight backed also. "Spencer, get you're purse were going into the city." Melissa said tightly.

"I'm comming with, Spencer needs all the support she can get right now." Her and Melissa stared each other down for what felt like forever before Melissa conceeded alowing Hanna to come with us. We got my purses and walked down to Melissa's car getting in. We all sat in silence for about half the trip before Melissa broke the silence.

"How are you going to tell him?" I looked down picking at my finger nails.

"I can't tell him, Melissa! I can't!" Melissa gave me a harsh sisterly look, a knowing look.

"Stop being selfish Spencer!" She yelled, "This is Toby's baby as much as it is yours, he has every right to know and I'm going to make sure you let him know!" She yelled,

"And how am I going to do that? Jenna won't let me get near him!" I yelled back, Hanna nodded,

"Spencer's got a point. Jenna wont let any of us near Toby." Melissa nodded her head knowingly,

"Spencer, he needs to know. I'll figure something out." I nodded my head looking down.


	2. Finding out

I emerged from the bathroom pregnancy test in hand. Melissa and Hanna were sitting on the couch waiting for me. Hanna was fidgeting with her phone and Melissa fidgeted with her nails as her hands rested on her develouping bump. I looked at it, realising that would be me soon. I'd have a bump similar to Melissa. Our babies would be two months apart at the earliest. Melissa looked up, exhaling.

"Finally what did the test say?" She asked, Hanna looked up now,

"It'll be okay Spence." She said, "No matter what you know we'll love you." I couldnt say anything, my head was to full of worries, my heart was full of anxiety, worry, love, excitment. I was feeling every emotion under the moon as I sat the test down on the coffee table. The clearblue pregnancy test simply and blatantly said 'pregnant'. The word felt heavy, pregnant. Pregnancy leads to babies; pregnancy leades to being a mommy. I'm sixteen, and I'm pregnant with my ex boyfriend that I'm still in love withs baby. I'm sixteen, how will I get through school?

"Spencer, what's going through your head?" Melissa asked standing up and helping me sit down on the couch in between her and Hanna.

"I can't do it, I can't be a mom, Melissa!" I sobbed, "I'm only sixteen. I just got my license, Toby and I are broken up." I sobbed harder, "I dont have any way to take care of a baby." Hanna wrapped her arms around me,

"Spence, you're going to be a great mom, and we'll figure things with Toby out. It'll be okay." Melissa stroked my hair

"Everything will be okay, you have you're friends, and you have your family. And you know Toby still adores you and will be here." I pulled my knees up to my chest. There was a knock at the side door, Hanna shifted in her seat after looking at the door,

"It's Aria and Emily. I'll let them in." She said standing up. Aria and Emily sat down on the couch across from us. I stayed with my face in my knees. I wasnt ready to look at them just yet. Aria spoke up first.

"Spence, what's wrong? What's-" She was cut off by Emily,

"Uh- Aria..." and with that I knew they saw the test. I looked up. Aria and Emily were staring at the test shocked.

"Spencer, how did this happen?" Aria asked, Melissa snorted,

"You're a big girl, Aria I think you know how it happened." Melissa snapped definsivly, Aria blushed,

"I meant, when? With who." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"With Officer Garret Aria, who do you think?" Emily finally spoke up,

"Spence, is there anything I can do? I mean I might be able to talk to Toby if you want." she offered, I shook my head no,

"I've got something figured out Em, dont worry." She nodded, and had a tiny smile,

"I bet the babys born with Toby's abs." She teased with a slight smile. I smiled and so did my friends and sisters.

"Emily! What are you doing looking at Toby's abs?" Hanna teased Emily laughed jovialy. And giggled a little bit thinking of a brown haired blue eyed baby with perfectly sculpted abs even Melissa was giggling.

"What? Just because I'm lesbian doesnt mean I can't apprieciate Toby's abs!" She teased back. "Do you need anything Spence, we're all still doing our girls night tonight. Right?" She asked I nodded, Aria shrugged,

"I'm still on lock down, I can't, I doubt my dad would let me out even if Melissa said she was here tonight. Being grounded sucks. Speaking of which I have to go home. I have twenty minutes. Love you Spence, call me later." I nodded as Aria grabbed her bag and walked out. I sat for a minute thinking.

"I'll be right back. I'm going for a walk." Melissa nodded,

"I'll order a pizza for you girls. And I'm going to go make you a doctor's appointment with my doctor Spencer, she's a good person she'll treat you and you're baby well." I nodded standing up and walking out the side door. Towards the Dilaurentis house. I needed help getting to Toby and I new only one person could really help me. Jason looked surprised to see me when he opened the door,

"Spencer, what can I do for you?" He asked sounding surprised.

"I need a favor can I come in?" He nodded, and let me in. I walked down the familiar front hallway of Ali's house. It felt odd, different, and yet completly the same. I went into the living room and sat down across from Jason on a couch. "Do you think you could bring Toby over to my house tonight? I need to talk to him and I can't get past Jenna." Jason laughed,

"Yeah that girls a pit bull." His face got serious very suddenly, "Why do you need to talk to him tonight Spencer?" He asked seriously I looked down fighting off tears. I've never cried this much. I've never been this emotional.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered. He looked at me with a firm older brother eye.

"If you want me to bring Toby to you, you have to talk to me. Tell me what you need from him." I sniffled,

"I don't want anything from him," I sniffled again, "You have to swear you wont tell anyone. I need to be the one to tell him." Jason raised an eyebrow. "I'm..." I trailed off. I was going to have to get used to saying it eventually. I might as well start now. "I'm pregnant." Jason's mouth dropped, "And, and it's Toby's. He needs to know..." I whispered. Jason nodded his head.

"If it were me, I'd want to know. And trust me, you wont be doing the baby any favors by with holding it from Toby." I nodded. He was right. He was with held from his Dad. I sniffled again. "Spencer, you're going to be okay. You're going to have my full support. If you need a place to stay this house is open to you. And that goes for you and Toby. We can set up a nursery fit for a Dilaurentis Hastings baby." I laughed

"Your going to be a pretty cool uncle." He chuckled,

"I'll try. Now head home, I'm sure your friends or Melissa will be looking for you soon." I nodded and headed out the front door.


	3. Telling Toby

**Aria's POV**

I sat at the dinner table picking at my food mindlessly. Spencer's pregnant. I never thought that Spencer would be pregnant.

"Something on your mind Aria?" My mom asked nibbling her food. I looked up, and shook my head no... before reconsidering.

"One of my friends from school just found out she's pregnant. She only had sex once, It's a little weird." My dad shook his head,

"Are you, your pregnant friend." I gave him a look, before sighing thinking of Spencer crying on the couch Melissa comforting her. That was probably the first time I'd ever seen Melissa being compassionate to Spencer.

"No... it's Spencer." I whispered. "You can't tell anyone! I exlaimed, she hasn't even told her parents or Toby." I couldn't stop my self from talking it was like word vommit. "I just, it's just. I never thought it would be Spencer, maybe Hanna cause she's so impulsive. But never Spencer, and now her life is over. She's having a kid. Does that mean she wont be able to do the things she wants to do? And what about Toby, he hasn't gotten his G.E.D. yet he just got a job in Yardley. He's not going to want to come back for Spencer and the Baby. It's just scary." I word vomited to my parents. Both my parents looked at me niether showed signs of being shaken, my mom spoke first.

"Spencer, will be okay. She's a smart girl. She'll be able to take care of that baby even if Toby doesn't come back for her." She took a bite of food, "And just because she's having a kid doesn't mean her life is over. It just means her life is changing." My dad opened his mouth to speak next,

"And ontop of that, if Toby does nothing to help out Spencer and the baby he's not the young man I thought he was. And Spencer's going to need you guys more than ever. Her life's going to turn upside down, be prepared for some changes especially after baby comes into the world. Spencer wont be able to go out every night. She'll have to work harder than ever." I nodded,

"I know, its just.. Her and Toby had sex once, she's only had sex once. And now her life is going to change. It scares me." Ella chuckled,

"Good, maybe it will remind you that once is all it takes." She said. I got silent.

**Jason's POV**

I pulled up in my car outside of the Cavanaugh house. Part of me wanted to rip toby apart limb from limb. The part of me that was mad that he knocked up Spencer. He knocked up my sister. Then part of me just wanted to make sure he found out. They both love each other and need each other. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I saw Garrett.

"Jenna's not here." He muttered sitting there waiting like her pathetic lapdog. He is a pathetic lap dog for her.

"Good, cause I'm here for Toby. I have a job I wanted to discuss with him." I snarrled knocking on the door. Toby answered it.

"Uh, hi Jason." He looked torn up. Miserable, sad. "What's going on?"

"Let's go for a drive. The porch is a little crowded to discuss some buisness." He looked over at Garett and nodded following me down to my car. I got in on the drivers side, and him on the passengers side. We drove in silence towards the Hastings house. We pulled up outside Spencer's house. "Go talk to Spencer. She needs you right now. I don't know what happened between you; but if you dont go in there and talk to her you'll regret it for the rest of you're life. She's got a lot to tell you." Toby looked at me shocked and got out of the car walking around to the side door. I sat waiting for Toby to come back so I could take him home.

**Toby's POV**

I knocked on the side doors not sure what to expect. I saw Spencer sitting on the couch in between Emily and Hanna, it looked like they were watching Juno. I couldn't help but wonder how they got her to watch Juno. She hates that movie. Melissa answered the door,

"Spencer, it's Toby." She said, Spencer turned and looked at me. She'd been crying, why had Spencer been crying she picked something up off the table put it in her sweatshirt pocked... wait she was wearing my old sweatshirt... I was standing face to face with her.

"Can we go talk in the barn?" She asked I nodded. We walked out to the barn in silence. I wondered what was in the pocket. She unlocked the barn and let us into it. She turned on the light then turned to face me. I didnt know what to say to her. She put her hand into her pocket and handed what she grabbed off the table to me. I looked down at it. It was a pregnancy test it was positive.

"Spencer..." She cut me off,

"You're still the only guy I've been with Toby." She sobbed, "I love you, and I'm sorry." She burst out crying. I'd never seen Spencer cry. She always saw it as a sign of weakness. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Someone's been threatening me, and they said that if I didnt leave you alone they'd hurt you." She sobbed, "So I made Em, tell you about Wren. I have no feelings for him it's always been you. I love you. And I know you probably hate me but I'm scared and you needed to know that I'm having your baby and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I screwed up your life." She sobbed, I stood quietly for a second.

"We're having a baby?"I whispered I'd heard everything else, but I'd think about that later. Right now all that mattered is that Spencer loves me, and that she's having my baby. She nodded, I whiped her tears away cupping her face in my hands. "God I love you Spencer Hastings." I said kissing her firmly she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pressed her against the wall lifting her legs up wrapping them around my waist kissing her passionatly.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips as she pushed my shirt she had unbottoned off my shoulders running her hands over my chest.

"I love you too." I whispered rubbing her jean covered thighs.

I walked Spencer out of the barn back to the french doors at the side of her house. I kept sending her belly less then covert looks. It was hard to believe we'd created a baby and that baby was in her. It blew my mind away.

"I'm scared Toby." She whispered as we reached the door, I grasped bother her hands in mine as we faced each other.

"Don't ever be scared of anything Spenc, I'm not going any where. Nothing, and I mean nothing will keep me away from you and our little boy." I said with a smile, she gave me her cutest little shocked face,

"Who says its going to be a boy?" She asked surprised and affronted, I kissed her on the lips and started walking away,

"Goodnight Spencer." I said walking off towards Jason's car. I was definitly glad I talked to Spencer.


	4. Telling My Parents

**Spencer's POV**

I sat on the red chair in my bedroom shaking with nerves, and adrenaline. Toby sat across from me on the chair holding my hands. He looked so calm, so at ease. He had told his parents earlier. They hadnt taken the news well. They had kicked him out. His knap sack filled with clothes was sitting in the bed of his truck.

"I'm going to get us an apartment in Hollis, it's perfect it's inbetween Rosewood and Yardly. And I'm going to make all the furniture for the baby's nursery. We're going to have the most spoiled little boy in Rosewood. Our little Bently is going to be the talk of the town." I crinkled my nose at him,

"We are having a little girl and her name is going to be Scarlette." I teased back. Toby grabbed me and tickled my waist,

"Bently." He teased tickling me. I squeled peeling with laughter as he tickled my belly,

"Scarlette." I squealed laughing. We both laughed as we laid there after he finished tickling me. I could smell the aromas from the food Melissa was cooking wafting up from down stairs. It smelled delicious.

"I'm scared." I whispered. My parents wont take this well at all. They'll be disappointed in me. They'll hate me. I started shaking in fear and anxiety again.

"Spencer you have to calm down, everything will be okay." He whispered into my ear holding me tight. We stayed like that for awhile until we heard my parents come in the front door. I bolted up grabbing Toby's hand dragging him down the stairs to where my parents were taking their coats off.

"Toby?" My mom questioned, looking confused.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" My dad asked looking confused and annoyed. I shifted gripping his hand in mine.

"We're back together." I said,

"Oh." He muttered and walked off towards the kitchen. I cleared my throat nervously,

"Well stay for dinner Toby, smells like it will be done soon anyways." He nodded and we followed them into the kitchen where Melissa had the dinning table set expertly and a delicious looking roasted turkey sat on the table along with mashed potatoes and several kinds of vegatables. There was wines and juices on the table also. My mouth was watering and my stomach was rumbling instantly.

"Let's sit down and eat supper, guys." Melissa said ushering everyone over to the table. As hungry as I was, I was to nervous to really dig into my food. I nervously picked at and pushed my food around my plate. My mom finally noticed,

"Spencer, are you okay?" I looked up at her then looked down at my plate. It was now or never.

"Don't get mad at me." I whispered, "And please dont get mad at Toby." I reached for his hand gripping it. "Please don't hate us." I whispered.

"Spencer, we could never hate you." Mom stated confused and curious. "What's going on Spencer," I sniffled.

"Mom. Dad. I'm... I'm pregnant." I spit it out scaredly. My mom looked back and forth between me and Toby, my dad looked crossed between blatant anger and annoyance.

"Spencer..." My mom trailed off, "Toby. You guys are young. Didn't you two think?" She asked, My dad's head about exploded,

"Well I know who wasn't thinking. You weren't" He snarrled at Toby, "You, should have been resonsible, but you got my baby girl pregnant. You're lucky I don't kill you!" He yelled,

"Peter, sit down and shut up you hypocrite. It's not like Toby got a married woman pregnant." My mom snapped, "Him and Spencer made a mistake and now they are going to deal with it like an adult, and so are you." She then turned her attention to us, "Spencer, you will finish high school and go onto college. Toby you will be supporting Spencer and this baby." We both nodded, "Will you be continueing to live with your parents?" She asked, he shook his head,

"Uhhh, no they kicked me out when I told them I got Spencer Pregnant." He mumbled looking down looking embaressed for the first time.

"Well you'll stay here. Melissa will be heading back for the city Friday so Saturday you and Spencer will move into the guest house." My mom was taking this well my dad was still fuming,

"And if you so much think about leaving my daughter, I will make sure you pay her more money than you're worth in child support." He snarrled Toby straightened up.

"I'm going anywhere. I'll marry Spencer once we're bother eighteen because I'm not leaving her now."


	5. Coping

**Hanna's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom sitting there reading the newspaper. I thought of Spencer. One night of fun changed everything for her and Toby. What would Caleb and I do if we got pregnant. I shuddered, I'm soooo, not ready for a baby. I walked up to my mom and sat down.

"What's on your mind Hanna?" She asked with out looking up. I picked at my finger nails for a second.

"Can I get on birth control?" I asked nervously bold. My mom's eyes shut up fast as bullets.

"I didn't know you and Caleb were thinking about that." I picked at my nails again,

"We already have mom, and we've been being safe. We use condoms. But Spencer's pregnant and now I'm freaked out. I mean what if a condom rips and Caleb and I find ourselves in Spencer and Toby's position. What if we forget once like they did. I mean. It's just to beyond freaky. I'm not ready to be a mom." I freaked out on my mom. She looked at me open mouthed. Emily walked in.

"It's still weirding me out too that Spencer's pregnant." She stated, "It shouldn't have been her." I gave Emily a look,

"I know Aria thinks it would have been me, but Caleb and I are being smart." Emily looked sheepish,

"I wasn't talking about you. I was just saying. I didn't think Spencer would be the first of us to get pregnant. I honestly thought I'd be the one to settle down first. It's just all to weird." She mumbled. I looked at her,

"You are so lucky you can't get accidently pregnant." My mom looked at me,

"Non the less, Hanna you're getting on the pill. Emily, you just, you be carefull of stds." Emily laughed,

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm still a virgin, much to Maya's displessure. Kinda makes me miss Samara." She said standing up. "We should get to school Han." She said, I nodded following Emily out the door to her car. We sat in the car in silence.

"I still can't believe it. Spencer's supposed to go to Princeton, and become a big shot lawyer, not be changing nappys at sixteen. It's just too weird." I said the more I thought about it. Emily nodded,

"I know. But at least she wont be doing it alone. Toby and her are moving into the barn; and her parents are going to put her through school still. And Toby does still have that job." I nodded, knowing Emily was right.

**Spencer's POV**

I sat in the Principle's office with my mom letting him look at me.

"And why did you want to see me so urgently this morning, Mrs. Hastings." My mom had already squared her shoulders and put on her lawyer face. She's good at getting her way. Just like me, just like Melissa.

"Spencer, we want her to Graduate early. We need to know what we need to do to make this a reality." She said in her I'm a strong femminist woman, I have a higher degree than you, so don't argue with me little man voice.

"And why does Spencer need to graduate early?" He asked in his know it all voice. I was scared I'd blush it's not like it needed to be a secret that I'm pregnant. Mom just wanted me to graduate early so I could start college as early as possible.

"Spencer's right here!" I snapped feeling irritable. I had morning sickness horribly, I'm exhausted, my back hurts, and I have a horrible head ace. My mom looked at me sternly.

"Do you want to tell you're principle why you want to have graduated by the end of this school year?" She asks me half annoyed half embaressed that I'd have to admit imperfection. I squared my shoulders. I'm a Hastings nothing can scare me. Especially not this bully.

"I'm sixteen, and I'm pregnant. I want to graduate before the babys born; and nothing in school bi-laws says I can't attend here while pregnant since my parents currently pay my full tuition, and will continue to do so. And not to mention all the money the Hastings family has donated. It would be a shame to loose that money now that I'm pregnant if you really want to expell me." I said brashly, my mom looked at the principle,

"And there is not reason can't pull off graduating early. After all, she's Valedictorian, has proved herself capable of handling a heavy courseload." The principle cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I see. Well, Mrs. Hastings, Miss. Hastings here is the first student we've had to get pregnant while in school." I grit my teeth this was a lie. Everyone knew the girls who got pregnant before me just 'transfered' but were really expelled or dropped out. "And I'd hate to deny Spencer her education. But I feel her pregnancy would be a distraction to the other students. So I can gladly refer you to an advanced studies school. A school maybe more focused towards Spencer's needs right now." My mouth dropped he was going to make me go to a charter school!

"I see, and you think my daughter can't handle the work load just because she's pregnant. My daughter may have had a lapse in judgment, but she is a smart girl and hard working and responsible. So get back to me." My mom said handing over her buisness card. "If you decide Spencer wont be able to continue her education here or graduate early because of her pregnancy I will take you to court. And then you'll have messed with the wrong parents. You have a good day." my mom said the last part almost too sweetly. Like southern lady sweet. "Spencer, come along." I grabbed my messenger bag when the principle stopped me,

"And where is Miss. Hastings going?" He asked looking annoyed. Mom gave him a pointed look.

"To her doctor's appointment. And she wont be in school till you give me an answer about Spencer graduating early." She walked out of the room and I followed freaking out on the inside. The closest charter school was in Hollis. That's a long drive for school.


	6. What Friends Are For

I sat with my friends in the kitchen eating pizza before we'd go upto my room and start paking my things to move into the barn then it would be time for a girls night, out in the barn. I sat next to Hanna, across the counter from Aria and Emily.

"Can I ask a dumb question, Spenc?" Aria asked looking up, I nodded taking a bite out of my garbage pizza slice,

"Sure." I said swallowing and taking a drink of my green tea. Melissa wasnt letting me drink caffiene anymore. Toby wasn't even allowed to have caffine in the barn cause it's on baby bad food list.

"What's it like?" I snorted almost choking on my pizza.

"I think Hanna can give you a better description of sex then I can. I've only had sex twice. You know Caleb and her have done the horizontal hokey pokey way more than me and Toby." Hanna rolled her eyes at me,

"Thanks Spence." She teased me sarcastically as we laughed, "And Aria, the horizontal hokey pokey is fun, but I don't recoment doing it with Mr. Fitz since you're parents will have him arrested if you do." Aria's mouth dropped in shock,

"First off, Ezria and I have only talked about it. And I know that my parents would just royally loose it if we had sex. And second off, I wasn't talking about sex. I was talking about, you know?" she said pointing to my belly.

"Aria, you can say pregnant. It isn't a dirty word." I stated simply. I think Aria's been the most weird about this. She shifted uncomfortably,

"I know. It's just hard to accept the fact your, having a baby. And saying pregnancy just makes it seem more real." She said shifting,

"Aria, this is real. Toby and i are having a baby in eight months. I'm a month pregnant. I'm having a baby, it doesn't get more real than that. This is life. This is it. Toby and I are putting our love to the test. Cause this isn't going to be easy this is going to be really, really hard. And you know, if the idea of pregnancy scares you, you shouldn't be having sex with anyone Aria. Especially not someone who can go to jail over it." I ranted, Aria looked down at her first slice of pizza, suddenly making me really hyper aware of the fact I was on my fourth slice already.

"I didn't mean it that way Spenc. It's just. It's weird to me still, I've never even thought about what it would be like to be responsible for another person. And now you're responsible for two, and Toby's responsible for you and baby Cavanaugh." I laughed still feeling uneasy about how much I had eaten compared to my friends.

"It's really weird being pregnant you guys. I'm hungry all the time. And I have horrible cravings. My back hurts, I have headaces, I'm moody, I'm not allowed to drink coffee anymore cause it's bad for the baby. Trust me, I'm all for you guys not getting pregnant." It was Emily who taked yet,

"So have you and Toby talked about baby names yet? She asked trying to lighten the mood, I laughed, looking down at my half eaten fourth slice as Emily reached for her own third slice. "God I'm so hungry now that I've uped my training again. Thank god I have an eating buddy now." She teased lightly winking. I smiled taking a bite out of my food.

"He really likes the name Bently Keegan cause he's convinced we're having a boy; but I like the name Scarlette Alison, you know for a girl." I said taking another drink. All my friends smiled,

"Ali would be honored Spence." Em said smiling at me. I nodded,

"I wish she was here right now. It feels wrong growing up with out her." I said Hanna gave me a hug,

"Well, we all know what Ali would do if she were here," She prompted, "She would throw you the best baby shower, so I will take over that Ali job." Aria looked up from her plate,

"And I will help you decorate the nursery, that's another thing Ali would have done." Aria spoke up making me smile, "It's the least I can do, I'm not good at baby stuff." She blushed causeing me to laugh, Emily finished up her pizza,

"And I'll help with the shopping you need help with. I am the lesbian after all, that's my job." I laughed, thinking I have the best friends in the world.

"It's all the best parts of Alli right here. Let's go upstairs and start packing. I want to get moved in soon, and Toby's not home from work yet." I stood up groaning, "My back is killing me already and I don't even have a bump yet." Hanna looked at me with an excited face as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"You are going to have the cutest baby bump, Spenc, and the absolute cutest baby." I laughed sitting down on my bed looking at all the card board boses scattered around my room to collect my stuff. It's kinda depressing since I'm moving into the barn because I'm pregnant not because my parents decided to hold up their end of the deal.

"Thanks Hanna, it means a lot to me that I have you guys here with me." I said, my friends and I all giggled,

"So when do we get to go maternity clothes shopping with you?" Hanna asked sitting on my bed,

"Melissa wants to take me with her when she goes. And I'm not going to need them for a couple months." I stated simply, "Melissa wants to go with me kinda have a sister bonding time. Melissa got me something for the baby though!" I said excited, Aria raised an eyebrow,

"Already?" I knodded picking up the little white bag with pink and blue tissue paper sticking out the top picking it up,

"Yes already. It's super cute!" I exlaimed taking the gift out, I smiled looking at the tiny little white onsie with the words 'The best present my daddy gave my mommy.' I handed it to Emily first whom was the closest too me.

"This is really cute Spenc, has Toby seen it yet?" Emily asked handing it off to Aria, I nodded,

"Yeah, she gave it to us before she left for Philly last night. She got one for her baby too, their going to have matching onsies. She said she that it made her think of when our parents dressed us up to match each other. I kinda hope we both have the same gender." I said with a smile.

"Spenc, I'm really glad that this has brought you and Melissa together." Aria offered, Hanna picked up a nother little white bag half the size of the onsie bag off the floor while I folded the onsie and put it back in the bag. "Whose this one from, Toby?" She teased,

"Uhh, no, Jason gave it to us." I said looking down, "You can see what it is." I said nonchalantly. She opened the bag and pulled out two pasifiers. One was pale blue with the name Bently on it, the other was a soft pale pink with Scarlette on it.

"Wait, Jason DiLaurentis gave you guys these?" Aria asked looking surprised grabbing one of the pacifiers. "I didn't realize him and Toby were friends." I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Their decently friends, but theres something else. Something I found out really recently with Jason comming back to Rosewood." I said picking up some of my books putting them in one of the smaller boxes. "He's my half brother. My dad had an affair with Ali's mom before him and my mom got married. And Jason wants to be this baby's uncle. And Toby and I aren't going to with hold that from him. Melissa won't deny him either." I said simply.

"Wow; Jason, Melissa, and you are all siblings." Hanna said in disbelief dropping the pacifiers back into the little white bag. "It is weird though how everything works out." I laughed and nodded my head,

"Toby's gonna be home from Yardley in an hour, I want to get packed before he gets home." I said. It's weird that I worry about things getting done before Toby gets home.

"So are you still staying up here?" Aria asked taking some of my clothes out of my closet and setting them on the bed.

"No, I've been staying down in the barn with Toby. I'm just finally moving my stuff down there." I said,

"Has Rosewood decided if they are going to let you graduate early?" Em asked, I shook my head no,

"No, their not. Their letting me keep going to school for three more months. I can finish out the semester then I'm transfering to the advacement school; then I can graduate early." I said glumly, "Toby's been being really supportive though." I said, Aria nodded,

"Well that's good." Aria looked down at a text on her phone. "This sucks. My parents are being even more over protective." I laughed,

"Well for good reason, pregnancy is contagious, I caught it from Melissa, who knows whose next." I teased, Aria's eyes got all wide,

"Aria, she's kidding. She can't get you pregnant." Aria's eyes stayed wide,

"Yeah, I know that." Emily and Hanna shared a laugh at how touchy Aria was being, "I'm sorry Spenc, my parents want me to go home." I nodded and waived my hand off at her,

"It's cool we've got this covered, and Toby can help move boxes to the garage when he gets home tonight." Aria smiled

"Thanks for understanding." She said with a smile grabbing her coat and heading out.

**Aria's POV**

I smiled to myself as I headed over to Ezra's car and slipped inside. I gave him a long kiss,

"Let's go back to you're apartment." I whispered. I knew I was ready to get horizontal with Ezra I love him the way Spencer loves Toby and Hanna loves Caleb. He smiled at me not yet fully in the know.


	7. A Moment Alone

I laid in bed next to Toby, we'd finally finished unpacking my stuff today and we were both exhausted, but I still had homeowork to do. Pregnancy was not an excuse to get behind on homeowork. I started rolling out of bed to get my book bag when Toby stopped me,

"I'll get it Spencer, you stay here." He said kissing my temple I smiled leaning back on the pillows of our bed relaxing letting my mind wander. Aria had come rushing up to us girls at school today proudly proclaiming that her and Ezra had sex. She promised that they'd used protection when we asked, Emily and Maya wound up splitting up today. Emily couldn't take the pressure Maya was putting on her for sex, and Emily was done with trying to make excuses for Maya still smoking pot. It felt like Hanna was the only one who had a normal run of the mill day.

"What's on your mind, Spence?" Toby asked scooting next to me on the bed on leg crossed under the other, he wrapped his arms around my torso and rested his head ontop of mine.

"It feels like everythings changing and I'm scared, Toby. I'm really, really scared." I said. It's true, I'd always been scared of change, I'd never handled it well. Toby hugged me tightly, "Spencer, what we're going through is a good beautiful change, you know I think you're beautiful and I know that our little Bently is gonna be the most handsome baby ever." I looked at Toby pointedly,

"Scarlette is not going to be handsome. And will you really think I'm beautiful when I'm fat out to here." I said holding my arms at their full reach in front of my belly. Toby just laughed,

"There is no way you will ever be fat. But I dont care if you're nine months pregnant, or ninty years old, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes." I smiled tearing up a little letting him whipe the tears away.

"It's not just the pregnancy. I mean, we had sex once and we're pregnant; but Hanna and Caleb have sex all the time and nothing happens, Aria just had sex and she probably wont get pregnant. Emily and Maya just broke up because Emily didn't want to be pressured into having sex. Why does sex change everything for certain couples, and nothing at all for other couples?" I ranted looking Toby in the eye, he leaned his head back thinking seriously,

"Did nothing really change between Hanna and Caleb after they started having sex?" He asked causing me to think, things had changed they were more in love I guess, more connected Hanna had been just as devistated as I was when she was broken up with Caleb,

"Yeah things changed for them, they got more real for them." I mumbled not liking not being right; but Melissa's also already had to point out to me that baby's will zap your brain.

"And don't be mad I figured it out myself, but Aria and Mr. Fitz haven't even begun to realize how much things are going to change for them. And I'm proud of Emily for standing up for herself. I always knew Maya wasn't right for her. She'll find a girl so much better for her someday." I knodded knowing Toby was right. Maya was too different from Emily. "Sex just changes things Spencer. That's life." I nodded my head and let Toby hold me close, "You don't always have to act so strong Spencer." I nodded,

"I'm scared Toby." He looked at me, just waiting for me to finish talking, "I'm scared I'm going to be be a bad mom. Scared I'll push our kids to far. I'm scared of being my parents." I trailed off, "I don't want to pit our kids against each other like my parents did to Melissa and me, I don't want to be like them Toby." I started crying. I was hating on my raging pregnancy hormones if feels like all I do is cry anymore.

"Spencer, I wouldn't let you push our kids to far or pit them against each other. But you know how much I love how driven you are. I want our baby, and our future babies to take after you. I hope they get the best parts of you." He said, "Cause if our baby is anything like you, he's going to be okay." He laughed through my tears letting Toby whipe them away.

"Don't you mean she?" I teased he laughed too, "If it's a boy I want him to be just like you." I said concieding for the first time that it just might be a boy. "I'm glad that it's you Toby. I can't see myself with anyone but you." He smiled at me and kissed my lips,

"Spencer, it's always been you, it will always be you. Don't think for a second that it could possibly be anyone else. Even when I was away from you I couldn't help but think of a way to try to come back to you." I smiled as he touched my still flat belly, "This baby, it brought me back to my one, my true, my only love." I sniffled again, "I love you, Spencer Hastings, never and I mean never forget that." I sniffled trying to hold back happy tears.

"I love you too, Toby." He smiled at me kissing me sweetly and slowly.


	8. A Day In The Life

**sorry its been so long! I've been very busy with work! well I'm finally updating the story. Give me feed back.**

I walked through the obgyn with Melissa whose belly led the way. We were going to have an appointment together. I smiled looking down my belly had just barely began to show when i heard a voice calling us, a voice with a British accent.

"Spencer, Melissa." I winced, it was Wren. I turned and looked at Wren as did Melissa.

"Wren." She said icily, and I dont blame her, I fidgeted he just kept smiling.

"It's nice to see you here with your sister, Spencer." I opened my mouth kind of awkwardly, Melissa rolled her eyes. How was she ever engaged to him,

"Actually, I'm here for my own appointment, Melissa's here for my moral support." Wren looked confused the smile finally dropping off his face. Melissa snapped,

"That's right Spencer's pregnant and she's back with Toby, whom is the Father. I guess now you can stop harassing her Wren." Wren looked confused,

"Spencer, you can't be pregnant you're joking right?" I shook my head no. "Well how can you be sure he's the father or capable of being a good father?" My head snapped up.

"Cause Toby's the only guy I've had sex with, you cretin! And I know Toby is going to be the best Daddy because he's a hard working man, he loves me, and he already loves this small baby inside of me. And if you can't be happy for us I don't want you any where near me." I spit at him turning on my heal. Melissa followed after me. I could hear the click of her ballet flats behind me as I walked off. I never wanted Wren Kim to come near me or my family ever again. Melissa followed me in the check up room and we were met by the doctor.

"Hello Spencer, Melissa. How are you two doing?" she asked Melissa smiled,

"Well, things have been well." I nodded uncomfortably,

"They've been good." My doctor smiled at me secretivly

"Maybe next time, Toby can join us." She suggested I smiled not able to wait to get home to Toby. "Alright up on the table Spencer, we're going to do an ultrasound. Just lay back relax and get ready to hear your babys heart beat." She said helping me lay down.

Later that night I laid in bed with Toby looking at the ultrasound picture.

"He's so tiny." Toby said in awe looking at the tiny ultra sound that looked like a tiny circle in my belly.

"That's because she's so young still. She's only a month and a half old baked." Toby laughed kissing my temple, "Quit calling Bently a she." He teased tickling my belly i laughed and tried to roll away as he held onto me. I squeled loudly,

"Stop calling Scarette a boy!" I yelled laughing as he assaulted me with kisses and tickles. I laughed as he kissed me firmly on the lips.

"I love you, Spencer." He said resting on me,

"I love you too, Toby." He smiled at me,

"So how did your doctor's appointment go?" He asked rolling off me resting on his side his fingers gently brushing over my belly. I shrugged my shoulders still laying on my stomach right under my breasts just relaxing.

"It was good. I got to hear the babies heart beat. I wish you had been there it was really something spectacular." He smiled at me and kissed,

"I wish I could have been there to hear Bently's heart." I smacked him playfully on the chest,

"We don't know if it's a boy yet." I reminded him playfully letting him kiss me again silencing.

"My mom called." I nodded me head. "Apparently my dad called her freakng out about how your pregnant and she wants to meet you." I propped myself up on my elbows.

"But your mom lives in Philly." I said surprised, did we have the time to go up to Philly between my school scheduale and Toby's work scheduale. We really had no time to go to Philly. He smirked at me a laugh in his eye.

"Spencer, calm down. I'm going to take Saturday off were going to take the train up to Philly walk around do some baby shopping if you want. Meet up with my mom and go to supper with her." I smiled, and laughed,

"What are we going to go baby shopping for? I thought you were making the babys furniture." I said with a smile rolling us over so he was on his back and a was laying on my side with my leg draped over his waist and my hand resting on his chest.

"Well I already built you that rocking chair. and I'm going to build the rest of the furniture. But I'd like to take you shopping get us some baby things. Like clothes and diapers and stuff for his nursery." I smiled happily kissing Toby's lips.

"I'd like that." I said with a smile.


	9. Going to Philly

I stepped off the train hand in hand with Toby. he looked good in his button up blue shirt and blue jeans. he is amazing and gorgeous. I looked down at myself smoothing down my tweed skirt that I had paired with a basic oxford shirt and tweed vest. Toby had laughed at me this morning as I had slipped on my black Christian Louboutin heels telling me I'd have to give them up soon for the baby. I smiled up at Toby gripping his hand.

"I'm nervous." I admitted. Toby had tried his hardest to keep me away from his dad and step family now he's encouraging me to meet his mom. We were going to a small french bistro in the more hipster part of Philly.

"Don't be, she'll love you." He whispered kissing me as we walked in the direction of the bistro,

"What if I get sick and throw up?" I worried bitting a nail he laughed stopping me. He craddled my head in his large hands then leaned in softly caressing my lips with his. As I opened my eyes as the kiss ended I looked up as his dancing eyes a knowing teasing smile playing on his face.

"Spencer, she's been pregnant she understands morning sickness." I laughed, he was right. And I needed to calm down. "We do need to get going or we're going to be late." He encouraged taking my slim hand in his larger calloused one tugging me along down the street to the resturant. Once we entered I saw a tall brunette woman sitting writing in a journal. She didnt look glamourous like the moms in Rosewood. She looked mom-like in her loose fitting black slacks, black flats, and comfy looking red sweater.

"Mom!" Toby announced. She looked up and smiled standing up hugging Toby a smile rivaling his on her beautifully aged face. He has his mom's full and expression filled mouth and hypnotic eyes. He's also tall and lean like her. She's about my height and stunning.

"Toby, look at you!" She exlaimed, "You're growing up so much every time I look at you! I miss seeing you every weekend. You're looser dad needs to stop holding you hostage." He laughed as she turned to look at me then envelouped me in a hug, "And you must be Spencer." I smiled hugging her back.

"I am indeed." She held me at arms leangth looking at me carefully the smile never leaving her face,

"You're very pretty Spencer, I can't wait to see my grandbaby from you. I hope I'll get to see the baby often." I smiled a megawatt smile.

"Toby and I wouldn't dream of keeping the baby away from her grandma." She smiled and made small talk with us as the maitrad escourted us to our table nest to the large picture window. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I exlaimed digging into my purse, "We brought the baby's ultrasound to show you!" She smiled as I handed it to her.

"I can't believe you two are having a baby so young. I think you two will be good parents; especially since you're parents and I are going to help you too out." I smiled at Toby I really liked his mom. She was so open and happy and nurturing she's going to be a great Grandma. "Do you have any idea what you want to go to school for Spencer?" She asked taking a bite of her food as I nibbled on my salad and Toby tucked into his salad.

"I was actually thinking about journalism. I mean I dont want to take to much time away from the baby, and law school like my parents wanted for me just would take to much time away from Toby and the baby." She smiled at me knowingly.

"It's a good profession, I myself write for a small local paper here in town. I think you'll like it since you seem like a well educated young woman. Toby's done well for himself." I really, really like his mom, Janet.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me, to us, that you like me." Toby nodded,

"It's true mom. Dad's pretty much disowned me over this and I love Spencer. I'm not leaving her or the baby." She nodded, smiling in a knowing way.

"Have you guys thought of any baby names yet?" She asked Toby and I shared a look he raised an eyebrow at me.

"We like the name Bently Keegan for a boy; but Spencer's convinced we're having a girl so we like the name Scarlette Alison for a girl." She smiled,

"Scarlette, as in Scarlette O'Hara?" I nodded,

"And Alison for my friend who passed away last summer." She smiled sweetly taking a small drink of coffee.

"So you must be really hoping for a girl." I laughed a little bit tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear,

"I'll be happy with which ever gender it is as long as it's healthy." She smiled sweetly making me and the baby feel warm and happy.

I sat on the side of the bed that night in a pair of blue Rosewood shorts and a little white tanktop with one ankle crossed under my thigh. Toby was reclining against the pillows of our bed studying for his G.E.D. he was taking his G.E.D. test tomorrow so work was giving him the day off. I was folding some of the onsies and blankets for swadling we had gotten in Philly with Janet.

"How are you feeling Spence?" He asked without looking up I shrugged.

"Nervous, I've started filling out my applications for college since I know I'll be graduating a couple weeks after the baby's born. I'm going to have to work super hard to get through this." I sighed, Toby pulled me back on the bed and kissed my temple as I rested my head on his chest feeling myself relax.

"You're not going to do this alone. I'll always be there for you and take care of you and the baby. We'll both go to college I'll work and we'll give this baby a good life." I smiled snuggling into Toby's chest just relaxing for a minute. I kissed his chest then sat up he groaned.

"Where are you going?" He asked I giggled kissing him.

"I'm going to put baby's stuff away." I teased standing up grabbing the onsies and soft flannel blankets putting them in the top drawer of our extra dresser before crawling back into bed with Toby letting him wrap an arm around my shoulders. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said smiling down at me kissing me again.


	10. Last Day at Rosewood High

I pulled my plain black t-shirt over the top of my head. I'm officially through my first trimester and showing. Toby says its cause I'm so thin. It's my last day at Rosewood before I start at my new school.

"You look nice, Spencer." Toby stated walking up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist resting his hands on my belly. He held me like that for a second. I inhaled his cologne loving the smell of him so close to me.

"I should get to school. I have a lot to do today." I stated pulling away looking up at him wrapping my arms around his waist and his wrapping around mine. "I have to clean my locker out, turn in all my homework. Finish all my finals." I sighed, "I wish I could come back to Rosewood after break." Toby kissed me softly,

"Well since I'm off work today I could drive you to school and pick you up from school. If you want." He offered I smiled up at him.

"I'd like that." I said simply we walked out to his truck and got in. Since I started showing almost a month ago Toby's taken to carrying my back pack for me. It's sweet. We sat in silence on the way to Rosewood Day just listening to the radio holding hands in between us. We pulled up out front. Toby and I leaned in and kissed.

"Have a good day. See you after school." I nodded smiling before getting out of the cab shutting the door waving to him. I could already hear the whispers. The whispers about how golden child Spencer Hastings is pregnant with bad boy Toby Cavanaugh's baby. I cannot wait to leave this place.

"Hey Spence." Hanna greated bubbily walking up to me hand in hand with Caleb. "How was you're doctor's appointment yesterday?" She asked bubbily as ever.

"It was good." I said, "Toby was able to go. That was nice, he usually can't go because of work. But he's gonna do some work on nursery furniture today." I bragged

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Caleb as a large group of freshman girls passed by us whispering and giggling stopping to look at my growing belly. I shifted uncomfortably.

"May we help you?" Hanna asked in her sweetly bitchy way.

"No." One of the girls mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Well then move along, sweetie." She barked turning back at me, "Sorry I'm so sick of people looking at you like you're a side show." I smiled, I love Hanna.

"We don't find out till my fifth month so almost a month and a half more." I told Caleb, "And thanks Han, it's times like this I really apprieciate being best friends with the IT girl." I said Caleb and Hanna both smiled.

"Have you guys decided on God parents yet? Hanna asked as the three of us made our way up the front steps. I shrugged my shoulders,

"Not yet. I mean it's hard to decide if we should pick. It's a big desicion. But we're leaning towards Melissa and one of you guys." We met up with Aria and Emily at the lockers Emily looked like she was glowing from her core and Aria looked pretty bland.

"What's going on you guys. Emily you look like you're about to combust and Aria what's wrong?" I asked grabbing the book and homework for my first class. Aria just shrugged.

"My parents want to send me to an all girls school because they found out Ezra and I had sex. I am so mad. I want to punish them." I shifted uncomfortably,

"Aria, we knew that they wouldn't be happy when they found out. He used to be you're teacher. But I still dont want you to go non of us do. Just don't do anything you'll regret. They'll always be you're family." She just shrugged.

"I guess. So what is up with you Emily?" She shifted smile not leaving her face she looked so happy I couldn't believe it.

"Well as you know, Samara and I have been talking and casually dating again." I nodded my head Hanna looked like she knew what was comming where as Aria looked only half there for Emily's big news. "Well last night I asked her to be my girlfriend, offically no seeing anyone else just me and her being exclusive and she said yes. Plus my dad is comming home next week on leave so my mom and I are going to be planning a special dinner so he can meet her." My jaw dropped no wonder Emily was ready to combust I pulled Emily into me in a hug.

"Oh my god, Em! That's so exciting. Samara is so amazing and so good for you. And your dad is comming to visit!" She smiled her mega watt smile.

"I know. I can't wait for him to meet her." Hanna looked so excited,

"Em, that's amazing news. All of it. We should plan for all our parents to get together too while their home." She nodded, "Plus I think Samara does amazing things for your complecsion." I laughed at Hanna being Hanna, even Caleb chuckled. Aria finally snapped too,

"That's great Em." She said half heartedly. I shifted,

"Well it's my last day here. How crazy is that?" Emily nodded,

"Whose gonna do my homework for me now?" She teased causing me to giggle as the bell rang for English class.

"I'll still help with your homework Em." We all walked together parting ways with Caleb and meeting up with Mona.

"Hey Spencer! I saw the cutest top yesterday in Philly it made me think of you I know its a little weird but I got it for you. Think I could give it to you after school?" I was shocked, Mona and I had kinda bonded after her and Noel's split.

"Yeah, thanks Mona. That was really, really nice of you." She smiled and raised her shoulder.

"No prob, anything for a friend." We all walked into class. As I walked past Mrs. Montgomery she stopped me.

"How are you feeling Spencer?" I smiled knowing she was just trying to be nice. I really like that about Ella. She was so open minded about this unlike most of my teachers.

"I'm feeling pretty good. Hard to believe it's my last day here." She smiled, "I'll turn all my homework and books in after class."

"Alright, just promise not to be a stranger. Bryon and I would like to see you and well love to see the baby when it gets here." I smiled,

"Of course!" I said before taking my seat. It's hard to believe how much I'm showing when I sit down in a desk here at school for class. I wonder if it will be better in my new school. My new school so I can graduate early and become a mom.

The school day went by slowly. Most teachers seemed relieved when I handed in my books and homework. I felt like they were glad to get rid of me. I walked up to my locker alone. Aria had ditched school after first period to go see Ezra. Emily was on her way to her GLSA at Cheratin Prep with Samara; Hanna, Mona, and Caleb were going to meet me at my locker to help me empty it out and take everything out to Toby's truck. He had texted me saying he was here already. My friends were standing at me locker waiting for me.

"Hey Spence!" Mona called out handing out a black shopping bag with silver filigry and gray tissue paper arranged artfully sticking out the top. "Here's the top I told you about." I smiled,

"Thanks, Mona." I said taking it from her opening the bag I pulled out a flowy black tanktop with sheer black lace accents. My jaw dropped it was the perfect tanktop for me and my maternity.

"Mona, this is perfect. Thank you!" I gushed hugging her. Hanna was beaming glad that Mona and I had made fast friends and we could all hang out together without any discomfort.

"Well, Spence" Hanna bubbled, "Lets get your locker cleared out and home to Toby." She stated. I laughed folding and putting the shirt away ignoring the whispers around me opening my locker. Caleb had a box under his arm to put my stuff in. We all got my personal items cleared out of the locker quickly I shut it quickly. Caleb picked up the box off the floor. The three of them walked me out to Toby's truck so he could pick me up. He smiled as he saw me. He got out of his truck and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks for helping Spencer out you guys. Especially you Caleb. I dont want Spencer doing to much heavy lifting." Caleb smirked.

"Any time. I know you'd do the same for Hanna if she were in Spencer's position." Toby smiled too,

"Anything for one of Specer or her friends. What's in the bag?" He asked spotting the shopping bag. I smiled,

"Mona got me a maternity top in Philly yesterday. It's a very nice one. But I'm ready to get home." I hugged my friends good bye Toby opened the truck door as I slid in. He took the box of my things from Caleb and slid into the truck setting it between us.

"I love you, Spencer." He said simply leaning over to kiss my lips. "Did you have a good last day at Rosewood?"

"I love you too," I whispered kissing him one more time. "It was okay. Nothing special." We drove home chatting about the day. I was excited to get home and see the crib toby had started making for the baby. He promised me it was going to be good and unisex incase we had a Scarlette instead of a Bently. We pulled into the driveway and saw Aria's car sitting there. Aria was sitting on the front steps of the house.

"I'll take our stuff to the barn. You go talk to her." I nodded getting out of the cab parting ways with Toby. I walked over to Aria sitting down next to her sitting in silence with her for a minute. I knew she'd open up when she was ready.

"Do you think I'd be a good mom?" She asked finally. I was taken a back by her question not sure what to say.

"Aria, you told me you and Mr. Fitz, Ezra were using protection did something happen. And yeah you could be. But it's not easy Aria. Rosewood wont let you be a student there if you're pregnant. Niether would that all girls school in Vermont." She looked down at the ground.

"I know. That's the point. They can't send me away if I'm pregnant." I was disgusted with Aria.

"Are you stupid? Are you not seeing what me and Toby are going through right now? It's really hard Aria. Do you know what it's like to be pregnant at sixteen. Every where we go people stop, stare and whisper because it's obvious I'm pregnant!" I yelled. "Are you ready for that? Are you ready to handle all the whispers and the stairs when people see a beach ball under you shirt? Oh and not to mention late nights of being up and down with a crying newborn." She opened her mouth to talk. "NO! I'm not done yet, you don't get to talk yet." I snapped. "Oh and I was lucky my parents were understanding. Then again Toby's seventeen and works and has his G.E.D. and is registering for college next week. You're parents hate Ezra. What do you think will happen if you get pregnant. I can almost garantee you wont be able to live at home anymore or be able to go to school." I ranted, "Oh and you wont have a car anymore. You will be totally dependant on Ezra. Are you ready for that Aria, are you ready to handle this?" I asked pointing at my growing belly. "Are you ready to take care of someone else for the rest of your life." I seethed I couldn't believe Aria was being so dumb. She looked down embaressed.

"I Guess not. But you didnt have to be such a bitch about it Spencer." She whined standing up, stalking off towards her car. "And I'd be a great mom, whether I'm sixteen or not!" I felt tears well up in my eyes. Did Aria not pay attention to anything, did she really think Toby and I were living this enchanted life trying to figure out how to pay for doctors visits and school. My parents were only giving us a place to live and paying for me to finish high school everything else was our financial responsibility. I sat on the steps crying for a bit when I heard the door open behind me.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" It was my mom, I looked up at her. "Did you and Toby get into a fight?" I shook my head no,

"Aria and I did. She's going to try to get pregnant so her parents don't send her to boarding school to keep her away from her boyfriend." My mom sat down next to me rubbing my back soothingly like she did when I was a little girl and was sick or right after Alison went missing,

"That's a little extreme of them." I sobbed harder,

"No it's not since she's dating our old English teacher Mr. Fitz. It's like she hasn't been paying attention to my life as Spencer the cautionary wale! So I yelled at her and she got mad cause I told her she was acting like an immature moron and I don't know how to make it better." My mom pulled me into her as a hug.

"Spencer, I'll talk to Aria's parents they need to know about her hair brained scheme. Why don't you go to the barn. I'll make you some hot chocolate and bring it in to you since i'm sure Toby's back at work on that crib." I nodded letting her whipe my tears away. "It's okay Spencer. We'll find a way to help you friend."


	11. Reactions

**Ella's POV**

I hung up the phone just having gotten off the phone with Spencer's mom. I was floored by what she told me. I heard the door open and looked up. There was my dumb ass daughter.

"What's going on mom?" she asked fairly calm. I looked at her stone cold.

"Sit, your ass down, now. Aria." Aria dropped onto the barstood in front of me.

"Mom, whats-" I cut her off.

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Hastings," I watched Aria's face shift from happily bubbly to angry and bitter.

"So Spencer ratted me out." I opened my mouth,

"Are you stupid Aria? Your sixteen, do you really think you're ready to be a mom at your age." Aria pressed her lips together,

"I'd be a better mom then you, and Ezra wouldn't be a cheater like dad." Now my anger was starting to bubble.

"How long do you really think he'd stick around Aria? I mean come one, do you know how lucky Spencer is? Toby's ready to be a dad he's mature. Ezra isn't ready to be a dad." Aria clenched her fists,

"I'd be a great mom, and he wouldn't leave me. I wont let you tear us apart, we will be together." I looked away from Aria as she stood up too leave.

"If you get pregnant don't even think about comming home. Your father and I wont support you." I said icily, Aria hesitated for a second the stormed out the front door slamming it behind her.

**Toby's POV**

I walked into our bedroom in the barn to see Spencer hudled up on the bed holding a steaming mug in her hands. As I moved closer I could see the tears in her eyes. I was worried what happened with Aria?

"Spencer, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down on the bed, Spencer sniffled.

"Aria and I got into a fight cause she thinks her getting pregnant will keep her and Mr. Fitz together. I yelled at her and told her she was being irresponsible, and an imbecile. She got mad at me. And it gets worse. My mom called Aria's mom, and Aria texted me just now. I haven't even read the text I know it will be bad." I picked up Spencer's phone and clicked open the text.

**Thanks for ratting me out, I thought we were friends.**

**I thought I could trust you, looks like I was wrong.**

"She's being a little harsh. Do you want to read it?" Spencer took her phone and looked at it before dropping it on the bed like it was red hot.

"Why am I the bad guy? She doesn't know how hard this has been?" I sat down on the bed next to Spencer and pulled her into my chest.

"Spencer, you're not the bad guy. You did the right thing, you made sure your friend knew she wasnt right. You know that Spencer, Aria doesn't. I love you and I know you love me, but I also know that this" I touched Spencer's swelling belly feeling love for our small baby growing inside her belly. I smiled, " I know that this is the hardest thing we will ever face and over come. Because this isnt easy. I lost my relationship with my dad. I can't even go to college because I'm working so hard to support us." Spencer sniffled again, "You had to leave Rosewood High, your life is totally changing, you're giving up so much to have this baby and be with me. This is scary as hell but I know we're ready because we're in love." I smiled seeing Spencer smiled, "You're my one and my only Spencer. That's never going to change." Spencer sniffled whiping away tears of happieness.

"You're my one and my only too Toby." She stated with a smile even through her tears. I kissed her lips to comfort her as I rubbed my hand over her baby bump.

"And if Aria can't understand what you and I are going through to be together and have this baby that we are both going to love because we both love each other, then she isnt ready to have a baby." Spencer laughed snuggling into my chest.

"We weren't ready to have a baby either." I laughed too. Specer's right, we weren't ready to have a baby but were growing up now because we have too. We're having a baby we're responsible for a little person who cant do anything for himself.

**Aria's POV**

I knocked on the door of Ezra's appartment when he opened it I jumped him kissing him hard on the lips. Screw everyone who said Ezra and I aren't ready to be parents.

"Wow, what brought this on?" Ezra asked ending the kiss. I kissed him on the lips again, I want to get him really in the mood before I tell him why.

"I want a baby." Ezra pulled away from me hard and fast,

"What, a baby? Aria, we are not ready to have a baby." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Hear me out, if I get pregnant, we can always be together, my parents won't ship me off to Vermont. Sides we'd have a cute baby." I said with a pout,

"Aria I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but a baby's a lot of work. They aren't accesories, and my job isn't enough to support us and a newborn. Not to mention if I got you pregnant, I'd loose my job. What then Aria, how do we support a baby then?" I shrugged,

"We'll think of something, we could run away go somewhere they don't know us." Ezra sighed unwrapping my arms from his neck.

"Have you tried talking to your parents rationally about not wanting to go Aria, cause I don't think a baby will solve our problems." He took a deep breathe, "And I'm not ready for kids Aria. I'm just not. I still want to travel further my career, do crazy things." I opened my mouth,

"We could still do those things with a baby." Ezra shook his head no,

"No Aria, I could do those things. Without your parents to pay for your education you'd have to drop out of school to raise the baby and you'd be at my mercy for money and help. I couldn't just take you and a baby to Rome just because I want to. Babys are work Aria. And their expensive. Their not like a dog you have for five years and it dies cause it got old. You pay for babies until they start paying for themselves. You know after their out of college and living completley on their own." I pouted,

"But a baby would keep my parents from shipping me off." Ezra sighed holding my hands in front of us,

"No it wouldn't Aria."


	12. Talking it Out

**Ella's POV**

I sat in the Hastings kitchen sitting drinking a cup of coffee with Veronica, Ashley, and Pam. It was like before Alison went missing, when we'd all do this. Things have changed so much since then.

"Ella, what's on your mind?" Pam asked, she had seemed the most out of things with everything that had happened this last year. Then again so had Veronica. Their family had gone through so much too. But hadnt we all?

"Aria is threatening to get pregnant, so she doesn't get shipped off to boarding school." Pam shook her head disapprovingly,

"I think I'd loose it if Emily threatened me with that. It was hard enough hearing Emily likees girls. Don't get me wrong I love Samara, and I love Emily. But I'm actually really glad Emily cant get pregnant on accident." Ashely sighed,

"After Spencer got pregnant, Hanna fessed up that she's been having sex with Caleb and asked to get on birth control. I about had a heart attack. Then again if Hanna tried threatening me with pregnancy I'd ship her off to Tom's to mother and buy her a chastity belt." I smiled, this is why I loved these women and were friends with them.

"When Spencer got pregnant, it felt like my world just ended. It felt like every dream I'd ever had for her just was unatainable. I never thought Spencer would be a teen mom." Veronica stated, "I think I'd have lost it if I found out her and Toby had tried to get pregnant." I nodded,

"It's so hard thinking about Aria being a mom, how do you handle this?" I asked Veronica. She shrugged,

"By being the best mom I can to Spencer right now. And helping her and Toby. This isn't common knowledge. But the only help Peter is letting us give them is a place to live. Thats why Tobys been working all those hours in Yardley then picking up extra hours just working odd jobs for Jason. If Peter wasn't so against it I'd be helping Spencer and Toby go back to school." Pam shook her head,

"What's Toby going to do? Work construction for the rest of his life so he can take care of Spencer and the baby?" Veronica sighed,

"He's putting off his college degree until Spencer's through college. Then he's going to go to buisness college and open his own construction company. They want to move away from Rosewood and I dont blame them." I sighed,

"I hope Aria doesn't come home and tell me she's pregnant I'd loose it." Ashley shook her head,

"You're not the only one. I know Hanna's told me her and Caleb always used a condom but we all know they arent always full proof I'm just glad she talked to me so we could get her on the pill. I feel like she's being responsible." Veronica smiled,

"She is, I wish Spencer and Toby had been more responsible. But you should see the ultradounds from the grand babies they are so cute!" Pam smiled,

"Do you think Spencer and Toby are having a boy or girl?" She asked I sit there silently. Would we be having this conversation about Aria and Ezra in a couple months? 

"Peter and I think it's going to be a boy." She said showing us the ultra sounds, "This one is Taylor." She said setting down the one of the more develouped little girl, I cooed,

"She looks so much like Melissa." Veronica smiled,

"Doesn't she? Im almost postive Spencer's having a boy." She teased I laughed,

"Why's that?" I asked Veronica laughed in a way that she knew she was being silly,

"Spencer's carrying low, and Melissa is carrying high. And with both girls, I carried high" I laughed,

"Well, old wives tales aren't always true." I teased, "I carried high with Mike and low with Aria." Pam laughed,

"I carried low with Emily. Which is odd, cause I started the pregnancy carrying her high." Ashley laughed,

"Hanna was carried high the entire pregnancy, and I swear the girl came out screaming for a vogue magazine." I laughed even at that. All our girls seemed to start showing their personalities young.

"I remember the first time, I took Em to the pool, she did not want to get out. She was screaming the entire time we tried to take her out of the pool." Pam recalled looking far away. The french doors opened to reveal Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. Aria wasn't with them.

"Where's Aria?" I asked Em shrugged her shoulders, so did Spence as she rubbed her growing belly. She really was carrying low. Finally Hanna opened her mouth.

"She's still mad at Spencer. What are you guys doing?" She asked, Spencer looked at saw us holding coffee cups in our hands.

"No Spencer you can't have any." Veronica scolded, seeing the question about to pop out of her eyes. "And we're just having coffee reminicing about you girls as babies." Veronica stated naturally Spencer looked ticked. I knew she'd been jonesing for coffee since she found out she was pregnant.

"You're all coffee nazis." She announced we all laughed at her, "I actually have a reason for being here other than coffee. I wanted to help make supper tonight mom." Spencer announced. Veronica smiled,

"Sure honey, if you're up to it." Spencer just gave her mom her bring it on smile.

**Aria's POV**

I sat alone up in my room moping, reading. I can't believe my friends ditched me for Spencer. Mike walked in my room.

"Why are you being a bitch to Spencer?" He asked bluntly, "You're obviously miserable sitting up here by yourself five days in a row. And what did Spencer do anyways? Tell you the truth about being a mom at 16? Cause let me tell you the truth from a guys perspective. If he isn't ready to be a daddy he isn't going to stick around for you or the babby." Mike stated his piece and just walked out. Then it hit me. Spencer wasn't trying to rat me out. She was trying to keep me safe.

**Spencer's POV**

I looked up when I saw a knock at the door of the barn. There was Aria with an apologetic smile. I opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I know you were just trying to be a good friend. I just freaked out." I wrapped my arms around Aria.

"I'm sorry I was mean. Im just hormonal and I dont want you to see how hard my life is now." Aria nodded,

"I love you, Spence." I whiped some small happy tears off my face,

"I love you to Aria." She smiled,

"We still Team Sparia?" I nodded and she smiled,

"Always."


	13. And The Babies Name Is

**Spencer's POV**

Toby and I sat in the waiting room holding hands waiting to be called in ffor my doctors appointment. It's time for my five month check up, we'd also be finding out if our baby was a boy or girl today.

"Are you excited for the appointment?" I asked Toby turning to look at him, "We finally get to find out if Our babies going to be Scarlette or Bently." I said leaning my head on his shoulder,

"I am excited to finally be able to say I told you so about Bently." I playfully smacked Toby's chest,

"I think you are the one who will be wrong about Scarlette." Toby laughed making a face wrapping his arms around my shoulders,

"I love you, Spencer." He said laughing kissing my temple, An older nurse popped her head out,

"Hastings, Spencer." She called. I pushed myself up out of the chair placing my hand over the top of my belly wadling down the hallway hand in hand with Toby. I could tell the nurse didn't aprove of my pregnancy. I'm not stupid. She gives my belly dirty looks every time were here and I know she genuinly believes Toby and I are too you too have a baby. We are too young, but we're having this baby and we're keeping it.

"Doctor will be in, in just a minute for you're ultrasound if you want to lay down on the table and pull up your shirt." The nurse told me professionally. I smiled nervously at Toby,

"Everything will be okay Spencer." He said with a calming tone of voice and smile, I smiled back at him turning my head to look at him as we held hands.

"I know it will, cause you're here." He smiled at me as the doctor walked into the room,

"Hello Spencer, Toby. It looks like today we find out the gender of you're baby and check out the babies growth progress." I smiled at Toby, "Are you two excited." We both knodded our heads eagerly, "Well then let's get started, Spencer if you would lift up your shirt for me now I will put the ultra sound gel on your belly and we'll get started." I did as I was told and looked up on the screan as the ultrasound wand touched my ever explanding belly. The doctor smiled as he moved the wand around,

"Well the baby looks to be a healthy weight, everything looks develouped." He moved the wand again, "There's the head." Toby and I looked at each other smiling,

"Bently's got a big head, he must have a brain as big as yours." He teased, I stuck my tounge out at him,

"We don't know if we're having a Bently or a Scarlette yet, and the baby does not have a big head!" Toby just laughed we looked back up at the screan,

"There are the babies hands." He smiled, "And the feet, are you two ready to see the gender of the baby?" We both knodded, he smiled, "Alrighty," He moved the wand around a little more just the slighest of movements I could almost feel the baby squirming in my belly from the slight pressure of it. "Congratulations, do you know what that is?" He asked we saw a small turtle shape on the screan, I shook my head no,

"Thats a penis!" Toby exlaimed, before realizing what he said blushing at his outburst, "So we are definitly having a Bently?" Our doctor laughed,

"You two are definitly have a boy." I laughed kissing Toby, I actually was excited, we're having a little boy.

"I told you from day one that we were having a boy." I laughed smiling ear to ear.

"Yes, yes you did and you're a very smart boy." Toby laughed kissing me again as the doctor cleaned the goo off my belly and printed off a ultrasound picture for us. It had a white lettering saying 'It's a Boy!' with a red arrow pointing between Bently's legs. After my appointment Toby and I headed home, we walked into the kitchen. Okay Toby walked I wadled to keep myself steady, when we walked into the kitchen I saw my dad sitting there. While he had come to accept the fact I'm having a baby he had still been cold to Toby.

"Hello," He said cooly, "How was your appointment, Spencer?" I beamed smiling looking at Toby then looking back at my dad.

"It was good, Toby and I found out what we're having today." I exlaimed I had to tell my dad I was about to explode with happieness. I wanted to scream my news from the clouds, my dad looked up at us expectantly.

"We're having a boy, Bently Keegan Cavanaugh." I exlaimed, my dad looked up,

"Very exciting, and he'll be taking Toby's last name then." I nodded, "Good, good. Very exciting, well I guess we'll be setting up a blue nursery in the shed then." I shrugged,

"I'm not dead set on blue, it's so stereo-typical. I was thinking we could have something very relaxing like white with sea foam greens and pastel sky blues." I said smiling, my dad and Toby just laughed,

"Don't worry, Mr. Hastings I'll teach Bently how to throw a football." My dad chuckled standing up folding up his newspaper he had been contently reading.

"Well, I'll see you both at dinner." I turned too Toby resting against the counter,

"Is he ever going to accept this, us, our baby." Toby knodded his head yes then kissed me,

"He will, but he's had a lot to take in Spencer. We have to give him time." I nodded smiling.

"I love you." I stated,

"I love you too, now go call your friends I know you're dieing too." I smiled he knew me too well. Hanna is going to love the fact I'm having a little boy.


	14. How The World Turns

**Emily is the only one whose perspective I really haven't used in this story as far as the liars go and I thought it was about time to give her and Hanna a little more screan time in the story. I thought It would be nice to show how Spencer's pregnancy affects Emily.**

**Emily's POV**

I walked into the kitchen gymn bag slung over my shoulder thinking about what I'd wear for my date with Samara tonight. I was excited about it I was going to take her into Philly for dinner, and I was going to surprise her with a fashion show by some new upcomming unknown designer she had been talking about for the last month. I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table looking through my baby books.

"Everything okay mom?" I asked, she looked up at me smiling sweetly. She pated the chair next to her,

She was looking at a picture of my dad holding me while they were still in the hospital after I was born.

"I'm okay, just thinking." She said I laughed and teased her,

"I'm hoping your not thinking I need a little brother or sister." My mom laughed shaking her head no,

"No, of course not Emily. I don't want to go through child birth again. You know I love you and I love Samara and I wouldnt want you to be any other way then you are. But I guess I'm feeling a little jealous of Veronica." She laughed, "It's silly and petty. But I'm jealous." I looked at her,

"Why are you jealous mom?" She smiled at me, looking down at the book,

"Cause she has two grandkids on the way. And I know that I'll have them someday when your ready. But I feel like I'm missing out of things." I laughed,

"Like what?" I asked curiously she laughed sounding like she knew she was silly, she smiled at me.

"Like taking you shopping for maternity wear." I smiled and laughed

"Mom this is the modern age. When I have kids, I'll have my options. I can have a surrogate father for mine and if we're still together Samara's kids." I smiled, "We can adopt if we can't get pregnant or find a donner, but thats not the point. The point is that I have options. I don't have to give anything up just cause I like girls."

"I'm glad you're with Samara. She's sweet." I nodded,

"Yes she is. And I think I could see myself with her twenty years down the road fifty years down the road. I really love her." My mom smiled at me,

"I'm glad I like her too. Emily, this is a weird question. But are you two having sex?" I laughed grabbing a cookie off the plate of them in front of my mom,

"No, we're not. We are waiting for the right time. I mean I love her, but I want this to last. And she wants this to last. So if this does last we're gonna have the rest of our lives for that." I smiled at Emily,

"I'm glad your responsible. And I'm glad that I don't have to worry about becoming an accidental grandma." I laughed,

"One of the perks of my sexual orrientation. I'm glad I won't be an accidental mom either." My mom smiled at me, "I should go get ready for my date with Samara." I said standing up,

"You should wear that black dress we got you for homecoming your sophomore year. The one with a really flirty skirt." I smiled at her,

"Mom, I've grown like five inches since we bought that dress." She winked at me over her coffee cup.

"I know." She said taking a drink. I smiled grabbing my bag walking up to my bathroom to shower and get ready.

**Spencer's POV**

I sat at my desk in the barn doing math homework. It was hard to focus on my homework with Bently moving in me and Toby snoring on the bed napping before his second job on the day. I rolled my head. I couldn't wait for Hanna to get here with food. I could use a distraction from homework. I could use a distraction from worrying and stress. I heard a knock on the barn door and looked over and saw Hanna standing there I smiled standing myself up and waddling over to the door opening it. I held my index finger up to my lips indicating her need to be queit before pointing over at Toby.

"He only has a few minutes before he has to get up to go to work at Jason's I really want him to get as much sleep as possible." I whispered rubbing my belly she smiled,

"I understand. Is Bently moving?" She asked I nodded,

"Hasn't stopped all day." I stated rubbing my belly trying to get Bently to be calm. Hanna gave me a half smile,

"Can I feel it?" She asked shyly. I nodded smiling grabbing her free hand putting them on my belly where i could feel Bently moving around. She smiled, "Wow, that is intense. So I didnt know what Bently wanted so I got one of everything." I smiled,

"That explains all the food. Bently doesnt know what he wants yet by the way." Hanna smiled at me and I returned it. It's nice that my friends don't treat me any different now that I'm pregnant. I looked over at Toby who was still asleep. He shifted in his sleep onto his side. I felt my heart drop him working all these hours had really taken a toll on him. we works two jobs every day and works on his days off in Yardley for Jason all day unless I have an appointment. Toby's alarm went off I watched him roll over groaning to grab his work boots. I felt my heart break. Bently and I are the ones wearing him out so much. He stood up grabbing his tool belt yawning shaking his head.

"I'll see you at eleven at the latest." He mumbled tired. I nodded, kissing his lips. It's harder to do now with this big belly between us.

"Okay, I love you." He smiled at me tiredly, "Hanna's gonna have supper with me then we're gonna study together."

"I love you too." Hanna pipped up.

"I've got more than enough Chinnese to go around if you want some before you go." Toby smiled,

"No time, I have to get going." He bent down and kissed my belly, "Bye Bently." He stood up and kissed me again, "I love you Spencer, I'll see you when I get home later." I smiled.

"Okay." I whispered sitting down on the bed watching him walk out the door still rubbing my belly. Bently moves the most when he hears Toby's voice and when Toby touches my belly. Hanna flopped down in my desk chair after setting down the chinnese.

"Okay spill what's on your mind?" Hanna stated spinning the chair to look at me. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I think I'm going to drop out of school. I mean I'll finish eventually get my G.E.D. or something but I feel guilty about how hard Toby's been working to put me through school and pay the bills for my doctor's visit and to put some money in the back before Bentley's born. I feel guilty like I should get a job and help out. I mean, It's not fair of me to make Toby work so hard." I spilled rubbing my hand over my face.

"Spencer, what is wrong with you? Toby is working his butt of for you to get your education. He's got his G.E.D. He's working for you. Do you know the statistics of teen moms who don't finish school and never go back?" I shook my head interupting her,

"Bently's zapped my brain. I know it's a high percentage but I don't remember off the top of my head anymore." Hanna sighed exasperated with me,

"Not the point Spencer. The point is, Toby knows how important your education is to you and to your family. Also the point is that if you drop out now, you'll never go back there will always be some sort of excuse something in the way of you going to school something in the way of you getting your G.E.D. and you are so much better than being a high school drop out with no chance of going any where." I looked over at Hanna,

"But Toby's always so tired," Hanna sighed exasperated,

"That's Toby's choice. Not Spencer forcing Toby to work. He's working so hard because he wants to give you and Bently the best he can and this is the only way he possibly can." I sighed knowing she was right. "Now can we please eat this chinese I'm starving and if I'm starving you must be about ready to mug some one. I mean you must be starving for two." I laughed

"So hungry and Bently and I want orange chicken and chicken fried rice." I laughed as Hanna handed me my food and chop sticks. "Bently definitly eats like his dad all greasy all fatty and all delicious." Hanna laughed,

"You hate all those things." I swallowed a bite of orange chicken.

"Well I'm pregnant, deep fried cake with pickles sounds good." Hanna looked at me,

"You haven't seriously eaten that? Have you?" I shook my head no,

"No I haven't, the weirdest thing I've eaten is a cocoa puff milk shake." Hanna laughed,

"That's disgusting." I smiled,

"Bently and I loved every last drop of it." I smiled at her. "So what homework am I helping you with tonight?" I asked.

"Geometry. and What homework am I watching you do tonight?" She teased I laughed.

"Calc, advanced history, physics, advanced government." Hanna looked at me like I was crazy.

"Girl, if Caleb got me pregnant I would not be taking all these classes. I would be taking every easy class possible." I laughed loving the differences between Hanna and myself.

"What would you have done if it had been you and Caleb to get pregnant and not Toby and me?" I asked taking a heafty bite of chicken fried rice. Hanna looked down at her beef lo mein contemplatingly.

"I'd like to say if we'd have been able to work, but I don't know. I know we'd try to make it work if we had a baby on the way. But with him back and forth from Monteciedo and Rosewood. Plus his mom would not be supportive since she was a teen mom. Just we wouldn't have the support you and Toby have. And I know I wouldn't have finished school. I'd try but I'd probably only make it through high school. I wouldn't make it to college cause Caleb and I would both have to work to take care of a baby." I smiled at Hanna,

"You've thought about this?" I asked her. She nodded slowly,

"Yeah that's why I decided to go on birth control. No judgment on you or Toby you're both going to be great parents; but you guys have risen to the occasion. I don't think I'd be a good mom right now. I know I wouldn't be a good mom right now." She stated, I smiled at Hanna. She was the only one who was honest about what she was feeling. "So have you and Toby decided on whose going to be the god parents yet?" I laughed,

"We were thinking about Emily and Samara. Since you know her and Toby are best friends and we are going to have other kids for me to let you and Aria god parent. It just feels right asking Emily and Samara to be Bently's god mothers." I explained. Hanna laughed,

"No judgment, I'm just throwing this out there though; when it's my turn to be a god mother I want to be godmother to a little girl." I laughed smiling rubbing my belly.

"Alright Toby and I will keep that in mind." Hanna and I both laughed as I rubbed my belly.


	15. The Men in Bently's Life

**Peter's POV**

I looked out my office Window that looked into the barn. I could see the curtain's drawn and the light on. I could see Toby walking around after getting home from work with Jason. Every night my heart broke a little more knowing that my baby girl is pregnant. Knowing how hard it is to stay together. My baby is having a baby. The thought is still hard for me to digest even now six and a half months into the pregnacy. I have one daughter six and a half months pregnant and the other is widowed and about to go into labor any day now. Melissa's due date was today. Taylor will be comming into the world any day now. I sighed a deep sigh turning off my desk lamp walking out of my office up to Veronica and I's bedroom to go to bed. When I got there Veronica was already in bed with a book. She looked up at me with a knowing look on her face. She patted the bed next to her. I laid down next to her resting my head on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind, Peter?" She asked kissing the top of me head.

"I'm worried about our girls." I stated simply. She smoothed my hair down on my head. She'd been doing this foor years when ever I had been stressed. She did this every night before an exam in college and law school. The night before I took my bar, she did this the night we found out we were pregnant with Melissa. Hell she'd done this the night I found out Jessica was pregnant with Jason. Even though she didn't know what was wrong. No matter what was stressing me out I could always count on this.

"Peter, there is nothing to worry about. We're going to have a beautiful grandaughter any second now. Spencer and Toby are going to be okay. They love each other they will be okay." She soothed me kissing the top of my head. "And they are giving us a beautiful grandson in a couple months." I sighed leaning into her,

"But what if he leaves her?" I questioned nervous "I mean it happens all the time, a young couple starts growing up and they grow apart and they break up." Veronica laughed kissing my head again.

"We were young. We didn't break up." I sighed, "We're still together, two daughters, a grandaughter and a grandson later we're still togehter." I looked up at her,

"But I cheated on you and had Jason with Jessica." Veronica laughed,

"And we worked through that. We know Toby won't cheat on Spencer. Spencer is the only girl in the world he sees and I know they'll work everything out." I kissed Veronica on the lips,

"I love you." I whispered feeling at ease again.

"I love you too, but you need to start accepting Toby and Spencer. They are having a baby together. Toby's going to be in our lives for the rest of our lives. He's always going to be Bently's father." I nodded,

"I know, I know." Veronica laughed,

"Go take a shower and come to bed." I laughed and got out of bed heading for the bathroom.

**Toby's POV**

I laid down in the bed next to Spencer who was asleep in bed. I looked down at her smiling. Six and a half months pregnant with her belly taking up the bed she's still the most beautiful woman in the world. Spencer kept wiggling around in her sleep like she wasn't comfortable. She'd been having a hard time sleeping lately. I sighed getting up spotting the source of her discomfort. I spotted the boppy pillow Melissa had gotten her over on the desk. I grabbed it gently rolling Spencer over enough to put the little pillow under her belly then going and grabbing one of the throw pillows from the couch and putting it inbetween her thighs.

"Thank you." She mumbled in her sleep rubbing her belly. Bently had been giving her hell lately always moving around. "Tell Bently to go to sleep." She mumbled. I placed my hand on her belly kissing it.

"Bently, go to sleep. You have to let your mommy go to bed she's going to be your mommy for the rest of her life. You have to let her sleep." I could see Spencer smile in her sleep as I laid down behind her spooning her resting my hand on her growing belly. I laid there thinking about the future. I wonder what Bently's going to be like. Would he be more like me? Or would he be more like Spencer? Would he look like me? I smiled thinking of the hell I'd put my parents through when I was young. I bet Bently would do that for me and Spencer.

But Bently will be like Spencer too, We'll watch him graduate go off to college get a good job. If he's anything like Spencer and myself he's going to be more than okay. Spencer moved again.

"I love you." She breathed in her sleep I smiled to myself. I love her so much, she's amazing. I closed my eyes starting to drift off into sleep snuggled up to the love of my life whom is having my baby.

"I love you too." I whispered kissing her hair, going to sleep so I could get up the next morning and take care of my love and son all over again tomorrow.


	16. When Babies are Born

**Spencer's POV**

I laid in bed half asleep. I could almost hear my phone ringing. Wait my phone is ringing. Toby's in Yardly today. I slowly sat up grabbing my phone. It was Melissa.

"Hello?" I questioned sleepingly, "Is everything okay Melissa?" I asked, rubbing my belly.

"Spencer, I hope I didn't wake you. Mom and Dad said Bently had been making it hard for you to sleep and I didnt want to call until I it was closer. Spencer I'm in labor, could you have Jason bring you to the hospital I want you guys here when Taylor's born. And call Toby." I nodded even though Melissa couldn't see me.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you Melissa." I could almost picture Melissa smiling on the other side of the conversation.

"I can't wait to see you guys. Hurry!" She said. I could almost picture the pain on Melissa's face as a contraction hit.

"I will." I hung up the phone and instantly dialed Jasons number. I could hear his sleepy voice on the other end of the phone,

"Spencer is everything okay?" I heard him ask I rubbed my belly.

"Melissa's in labor, here in town. Could you take me to the hospital. She wants us there." I could hear him moving around on the other end of the phone call,

"Of course. I'll be there in five minutes Spencer." I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Jason. Can you help me put on my shoes when you get here?" I asked. I hate being pregnant. But I love little Bently.

After a long fourteen hours in labor, Taylor Sophia Thomas was born 7 pounds 6 ounces at 8:23 in the evening. I looked down at my niece and couldn't believe she's here. Toby sat next to me in the chairs in the delivery room as I held Taylor.

"She's beautiful Melissa!" I exlaimed smiling. "She's definitly a Hastings." She has Melissa's thick dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's even tan like Melissa.

"She's got Ian's lips. That makes me happy. I wanted her to have a little bit of him." I smiled up at Melissa.

"She's beautiful." I stated looking down at her little bird mouth, "I can't believe she's here." I stated feeling in awe of this beautiful little girl, Melissa just smiled.

"And soon her little cousin Bently will be here." I smiled up at her as I gently touched Taylors hair. It's so soft its like silk just so soft under my fingers.

"I can't believe how tiny she is." Toby said in awe, Melissa smiled,

"You should hold her, Toby. You're gonna need practice with holding a baby since Bently is on his way." I looked over at Toby smiling at put Taylor in his arms,

"Support her head, it's soft. You have to be careful." Toby for the first time since I met him actually looked scared of something.

"She's so little, what if I drop her?" He asked me nervously. I smiled,

"You won't." I reassured him. He looked down at newborn Taylor. I couldn't wait to see him hold Bently like that a couple months from now. He looked up at me,

"Am I doing this right?" He asked. I nodded my head yes. "She's beautiful, Melissa." He said looking down at her in awe. "I'm going to beat the crap out of any guy who hurts her." Melissa smiled at Toby.

"I'd like that, and I know Ian would too since he isn't here to do that." He smiled at Melissa and then looked back down at Taylor. I couldn't believe how careful he was with her. He's going to be a great daddy to Bently if he's anything like this. I rubbed my belly softly. I felt a sharp pain in my belly. I winced, Melissa noticed.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" She asked, Toby looked up.


	17. Nerves

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer?" Melissa asked again I rubbed my stomach. "Are you okay?" I shrugged. I felt another sharp pain.

"I don't know, I'm having these pains in my belly." Jason looked up at me,

"Wait does that mean Bently's not okay?" He asked, my mom looked at him,

"No it means Bently's on his way, way to early. Peter, Jason. Go track down the doctor. Toby, no matter what you stay with Spencer. I'll stay with Melissa till its time. Go!" My dad and Jason ran out of the room, my mom looked at me as I rubbed my belly. The pain had faded now.

"I'm scared mom." She moved to sit next to me, rubbing her hand over my shoulders,

"I know Spencer, you and Bently are both going to be okay." Toby got up and handed Taylor back to Melissa before sitting back down with me, putting his hand over my belly.

"I'm not going any where Spence, I'm going to take care of you guys. I'll be here every day with you and Bently till he can come home with us. I nodded feeling another contraction. I took a deep breath. This can not be happening. I can not be going into early labor. The doctor walked in with two nurses.

"Spencer, what's going on?" she asked kneeling down to eye level with me, I took a deep breathe rubbing my belly.

"I'm having contractions." She smiled at me in what I'm sure was suposed to be a reassuring way.

"Well we are going to take you and start looking at things and running some tests." I nodded, Toby helped me stand up. We followed behind the nurse slowly holding hands. My dad came with us walking on the other side of me. Once we got to a room three doors down from Melissa's the doctor turned to me,

"We're going to have you get in a gown the nurse will be in in just a moment to get everything set up." I nodded as she handed me a gown to get changed into. I turned to Toby,

"I need help getting changed." Toby nodded, my dad left us alone for a moment as I started undressing Toby helped me into the delivery gown and sit on the bed. "Thank you." I told him, "I'm scared." Toby kissed me on the forehead.

"It's okay, everything will be okay. You're going to be okay, Bently is gonna be okay." He reassured me. I nodded as the nurse came in.

"If you gentleman will give us some privacy for a moment." Toby and my dad nodded their heads and walked out of the room. I laid back on the pillow on the bed.

**Peter's POV**

I followed out behind Toby into the hallway. Suddenly I saw how brave Toby was trying to be for my daughter just drain off his face. His shoulders slump and the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"How are you really doing, Toby?" I asked him. I wonder how he is feeling, I feel terrified Bently is on his way. But I'm not Bently's dad, Toby is.

"I'm terrified. Spencer and I aren't ready. Bently's nursery isn't even done yet. He's going to be so premature. What if Spencer doesn't come through okay?" I put my hands on Toby's shoulders.

"Spencer is going to be okay, Spencer is a Hastings and Hastings are always okay. They always land on their feet and that means Bently is going to be okay too. Why because Bently is half of you and he is half of Spencer. And you and Spencer are both good at being okay and that means Bently is going to be okay because he's going to be strong like you and his mom." I reassured Toby.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that. Cause Honestly, I need to be strong for Spencer right now." I smiled at Toby,

"As a dad, that's all I could ask for. And I'm glad Taylor has you and Jason for uncles. I know you two wont let anything bad happen to her, or to her mother." Toby shrugged,

"I know how much Spencer loves Melissa and I'm going to take care of anyone Spencer loves." I smiled Toby's a good man. The nurse popped her head out the door.

"You can come in now gentleman. We're ready for you." Toby nodded going into the room dutifully taking the chair next to Spencer's holding her hand.

**Spencer's POV**

I took a deep breathe having a nother contraction hit. The nurse was taking blood for testing right now, and my doctor was checking to see if I had dialated at all.

"Well, you haven't started dialating yet. We're gonna run these blood tests and let you know what we find." I nodded and squeezed Toby's hand. I looked over at him and my dad. Toby was sitting there looking stone faced but I could see in his eyes how scared he was. He was as scared as me. I looked at my dad who was pacing back in forth in the delivery room with nerves. I was so scared that everything in me just wanted my mom and my sister. I needed my mom to tell me that me and Bently are going to be okay.

"I'm really scared Toby." He nodded and held my hand a little tighter,

"It'll be okay Baby. You and Bently are going to both be okay." I looked at him rubbing my belly that had, had another conraction.

"How do you know?" I asked Toby rubbing away another contraction. He shrugged,

"Cause Bently's our boy and I know that Bently is going to always be okay just like you." He said giving me a kiss to the forehead. I looked at him,

"I love you." I whispered to Toby. I really do love him. I love how he is standing by me through this. I love how he is trying so hard to be strong for me right now. I looked down at my belly looking where Bently was moving around. Getting ready to be born right now. Months early. I took a deep breathe and just heald Toby's hand.

"I love you too." He whispered kissing my forehead. I just laid there looking up at the ceiling.


	18. Braxton Hicks

**Spencer's POV**

There was a knock at the door of my room. I looked over at it. There was my doctor with a clip board. She smiled at us.

"Well I have good news Spencer. After all the tests came back we have an answer for you. The good news is Bently is not going to be born today." I looked over at her,

"Really?" I asked looking between her and Toby. Toby looked so relieved. He looked as relieved as I felt.

"Really." She said nicely. "It appears you have Braxton hicks. False contractions." She explained to Toby and me. I nodded understanding.

"So all it was, was fake contractions? Spencer's not in labor?" Toby asked. The doctor shook her head.

"No, she's not. This will probably be going on until she goes into labor. The best thing for Spencer is to get rest and stay rested up." I nodded, just relieved that Bently isn't comming months early. "Why don't you get dressed then head home." I nodded again rubbing my belly. Bently's not comming today.

"Thank you." I looked over at Toby. "I'm ready to go home and spend time with you." I said to Toby before looking back at the doctor, "I'm really tired and want to go home. Can you just release me and let me go home." My doctor nodded at me.

"Well I'll let you get changed back into your street clothes and I'll go get your release papers ready." I nodded,

"Thank you." I stated letting the nurse take the iv out of my arm and help me sit up. Toby took it from there helping me stand up. He expertly helped me get changed and wrapping me up in his over sized sweat shirt. My dad had gone back to Melissa's room. Toby and I hung back in the hallway before going into her room.

"I'm sorry." I stated exhausted. Toby gave me a look taking my hands in his holding them in between us under my large pregnant belly.

"For what, Spencer?" He asked with a wide eyed look. I sighed exasperated tilting my head back feeling stupid.

"For thinking I was going into labor and taking Melissa and Taylor's day away from them." Toby laughed,

"Spencer, you're having fake contractions. This is going to happen a couple more times before Bently decides to come into the world. Besides I feel much better knowing you're okay and that Bently isn't comming into this world half baked." I laughed knowing he was right.

"Thank you." He smiled sweetly,

"Your welcome. Now lets go say goodbye to Melissa and Taylor." I nodded my head walking into Melissa's room hand in hand with Toby.

"Dad told me you have Braxton Hicks. Are you okay?" I nodded my head, I was so drained from today I didn't know up from down.

"I'm okay, and so is Bently. That's the biggest relief. I'm just so tired Toby and I are going to go home so I can rest." Melissa smiled,

"Okay, get some sleep Spencer," She looked over at Toby, "Take care of my baby sister for me?" I smiled softly at Toby and he smiled back at me,

"I will. For the rest of my life." Melissa and I shared a smile that only sisters could understand. Melissa gave me a one handed hug,

"I'll come by with Taylor tomorrow to check on you before we headed back to the city." I nodded smiling, I couldn't count the ways I love having Melissa as a big sister.

"Okay that would be nice." She smiled back at me,

"Take a picture with me and Taylor before you leave." I smiled handing Toby our camera,

"Of course." Melissa handed hers to our mom. I sat on the hospital bed next to Melissa. She handed me Taylor to hold. I could feel another softer fake contraction hit my belly. But I was to happy about holding Taylor in my arms and sitting next to my sister to care. After the picture Toby and I headed home. Once we got there Toby got me into bed tucked me in kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to go work on the nursery. Make it perfect for Bently." I smiled,

"Your the perfect daddy." I whispered falling into a fitful sleep. I could almost sense Toby smiling at the sentiment.

"And your the perfect mommy." I smiled rubbing my belly as Toby got me situated to sleep.

**Veronica's POV**

I looked down at Taylor in my arms while Melissa dozed off. Today had been hard, she'd been in labor and then had to worry about Spencer being in labor too. But now that we know Spencer is okay this moment feels perfect, sureal even. I'm a grandma. I smiled down at Taylor who was squirming in her swadling blanket. She looked exactly like Spencer and Melissa had as babies. She had the same thick dark brown hair. She had the same perfect chocolate brown eyes. She had the same perfect bird mouth in the perfect shade of pink. The only thing about her that seemed like Ian was her skin and her nose. Those were distinctly Ian. Ian had made a beautiful grandaughter for me. Even though I hadn't been his biggest fan I am thankful for this gift I'm holding.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked me sitting down next to me. I smiled at my husband who was still as handsome today as he had been all those years ago when we met at Rosewood High.

"I'm feeling every emotion under the sky. I'm feeling thankful, relieved, happy, disbelief. Every emotion." Peter smiled at me, "Thankyou for staying with Toby and Spencer earlier. I don't think I could have been strong for them." Peter leaned over and kissed me.

"I thought we talked about this years ago, my job is to be strong when you can't be. Not that I have to be strong to often, your one of the three strongest women I know. First to Melissa and Spencer. I can't decide who is the strongest of them." I giggled looking down at Taylor.

"I can't believe how much she looks like her mommy and aunt." Peter smiled,

"I know she's a little Melissa. I bet Taylor will be the Varsity lacross captain." I smiled at him,

"And valedictorian." He smiled back at me,

"Always be the star of the school plays." I laughed,

"She'll be the perfect grandaughter. A small part of me wishes Ian was here to see her." Peter nodded in agreement touching Taylors fine baby hair.

"I do too. It isn't fair that he'll never get to see her or meet her, and that isn't fair to Taylor either." I sighed,

"At least we know Toby will always be there for Bently." I smiled at my husband.

"Your going to be an spectacular grandpa." Peter smiled back at me,

"You are an amazing grandma already. A natural." I giggled like a twitterpated teenager.

"Well I am a Hastings woman." Peter laughed leaning over kissing me.


	19. Finally Home

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up to Aria, Hanna, and Emily sitting at the edge of my bed. I groaned slowly sitting up. My back was killing me, I was having a fake contraction and was in an all around bad mood. I looked at my friends rubbing my belly.

"Did Toby let you guys in?" I asked, Aria nodded looking concerned.

"He called Emily and told her about today. Then she sent out an S.O.S. and we knew we had to come check on you." Aria explained Hanna sent her a scowl,

"I told them you need to rest, but they insisted we come check on you." I smiled, I love how defensive all my friends are of me.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here. And I'm okay just worn out. Today was a long day. Taylor was born, I thought I was going into labor. I'm starving." Emily laughed,

"Well we already thought of that. And we came prepared." She said grabbing a bag of food from the Rosewood grill. "We got you yours and Bently's favorite Spaghetti Al Elsa, garlic bread, and we also got you that pesto pasta you like incase you weren't craving your usual." I laughed, Emily always seemed to know what I was craving.

"My usual sounds good." Emily smiled handing me a fork off the table and all the food. I set the to go carton of spaghetti on my belly causing Hanna to laugh, as she grabbed her food and a fork,

"It must be nice having a built in table." I stuck my tongue out at her, I love how blunt Hanna can be even though Aria's mouth was gaping at Hanna in shock. I could tell she couldn't believe Hanna had just said that to me.

"Hanna, that is so mean." Hanna laughed jovially.

"Spencer knows I'm just kidding. So did you get to see Taylor before you started having false contractions." I nodded my head swallowing my food.

"I did, Taylor is so precious. I can't believe she came from Ian." Emily, Aria, and Hanna all laughed. As we ate.

"It's so weird to think about Melissa having a baby now." Aria admitted, "Especially Ian's baby. I can't believe how close you two are." I shrugged my shoulders,

"It's a sister thing." I stated simply taking another bit of food. Aria just gave me a look and with that one look I knew she was thinking that I was crazy for letting myself get close with Melissa. After all we'd had a bitter rivalry for years and now were as close as we had been before we started our own war.

"Spencer, how can you say that. You and Melissa have hated each other and been rivals for years. And now because your both moms your best friends; and the only thing you have to say about is that its a sister thing. I mean come one, when Mike and I fight it's not like we stay mad at each other for years and then just make up out of the blue." I chuckled at Aria's long winded rant.

"Thats because you guys aren't sisters. Sisters can be the bitterest of rivals and the best of friends at the same time. Besides, Melissa is my sister, she's half of me. Without Melissa, I don't make sense. That's part of being a sister." I stated, it's the truth. Melissa and I could never make sense without each other. Everything we are is because we've pushed each other and always been there for each other. When we were young, Melissa was the first person there to protect me. And I know she still is.

"It's not like Hanna and Kate have this magical connection, and they're sisters." Hanna gasped in offense.

"I take offense, Kate and I are not sisters. We're step sisters. And the bitch is my wicked step sister." I giggled at Hanna's response. Then looked back at Aria,

"It's something about growing up together." I smiled at her, then looked over at Emily,

"This is so good. You are amazing. Hey where's Toby?" I asked feeling another false contraction. I hate them already. They are so uncomfortable.

"He's sleeping on the couch." Emily stated eating a fry. "He looked pretty exhausted when I got here, so once Aria and Hanna got here, I told him to lay down and told him we'd take things from here." I nodded my head taking another bite of food. "Is everything going okay for Toby?" Emily asked, "I'm worried about him." I sighed swallowing my food.

"He's been working ten hour days in Yardley and four hours a night every night with Jason. Plus he's been comming home and working on the nursery every hour for a night." He's just so tired, but he's been having a hard time just taking time off." I explained, "Emily, will you help me get him to take a day off I'm worried about him." Emily smiled,

"Tell me what to do, and I'll do it." She stated excited I smiled, Hanna and Aria shared a look and smiled at me too,

"And we'll help too." Aria volunteered, "In fact, isn't tomorrow his day off?" She asked, I nodded,

"Well then he needs to be home with you." Hanna stated, Emily nodded in agreement.

"I think we all know what needs to be done." Emily stated giddily. "How far are you guys on the nursery?" She asked I shrugged, "We still have to paint it, and get some stuff for it. Toby's finished the rocking chair, the crib and he's half way through the changing table." Emily and Aria shared a look,

"Well I'm going to make you and Toby breakfast in bed," Emily volunteered, "Don't tell me no. I want to. Toby needs sleep and a really good meal. And I know cooking has been hard for you lately." I blushed,

"And I'm going to go shopping for what you guys need for the nursery. Such as the bedding, stuffed animals, curtains, anything you guys still need. Let me know." Hanna volunteered, "I'll text you guys pictures of everything before I buy anything." I laughed letting Hanna have her fun. Aria smiled at me,

"And I will paint the nursery for you. I have the perfect nursery in mind for little Bently." She gushed, I smiled glad I had such awesome friends, "I'm going to paint the walls a calming soft blue, not boy blue a calming serene blue. And I'll paint clouds on the walls so it looks like Bently's sleeping in the sky." I could tell I was smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you guys. You're all amazing." Emily smiled, "I'm going to go grocery shopping and then I'll be back." She said kissing me on the cheek. "By the way, we've been planning your baby shower. Is it okay if I bring Samara?" Emily asked I nodded excitedly.

"I'd love it if you brought her. She's so sweet and nice. When's this baby shower?" I asked taking a big bite of garlic bread. Hanna smiled,

"It's Saturday, oh and Caleb said he's got a plan to have Toby at the baby shower. He's even enlisted Jason's help. And you don't get to know anything." I laughed

"Okay I suppose I'll live." Hanna gave a shocked expression sharing it between myself and the other girls.

"Spencer Hastings, doesn't need to know every aspect every tiny detail of her own baby shower." Hanna teased causing me to laugh. Pregnancy had changed that part of my brain. I don't need to know every detail of every minute of every day.

"Well, Bently tires me out so much that I don't have time to obsess over all the small details anymore. And thankfully I have tomorrow to do my homework because I am way to tired." Emily gave me a sympathetic look.

"We're sorry. We should get going let you get some sleep." I nodded then looked at Emily. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." All the girls nodded, Aria gave me a hug.

"Bye Spence, see you tomorrow." I nodded then hugging Hanna and Emily bidding them good bye. I walked the girls to the door then walked into the living room where Toby was asleep on the couch. He had falled asleep with the Catcher in the Rye on his chest. I winced feeling bad for how exhausted he was. Ane he looked so uncomfortable asleep on the couch. I bent over and touched Toby's shoulder kissing his forhead to wake him. He stirred from his sleep gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked me groggily. I smiled at him kissing his lips.

"Bently and I are okay, but we'd like you too join us in bed." I teased with a smile. Toby smiled back at me,

"I can do that. Do you need me to help you get into your night clothes?" He asked I shook my head no.

"No, I just need you in bed with me for an entire night." Toby nodded getting up following me into the bedroom. We both got changed. Him into a pair of flannel pants. Me into an over sized t-shirt. I layed down in bed with a pillow under my belly and one inbetween my legs. I could feel Toby drape one arm over me and Bently. I listened to him fall asleep. His breathe was slow and steady on the back of my neck and his fingers traced patterns over my belly. This is the best part of my day, and my favorite part. I love falling asleep with Toby, because he always wakes up with a smile on his face and always falls asleep breathing on the back of my neck. I can't fall asleep with out that breathe on the back of my neck.


	20. Baby Shower Day

I could smell bacon cooking in the kitchen. I wondered if Toby was cooking this morning. I snuggled into my pillow a little deeper. I could feel that Toby wasn't on his side of the bed so he must be cooking. I laid there with my eyes shut in my half awake state. My day with Toby had been amazing. The nursery is mostly done and the breakfast Emily made had been amazing. It was nice having a day with Toby just to relax before Bently came. I smiled to myself excited about the little boy growing in my belly. When Toby and I first got back together after I told him about Bently I was worried he would leave, run screaming. Avoid being a father, but he has proved to be anything but. He is the best dad. I could feel a hand touch my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked up at Toby's smiling face.

"You hungry?" He asked, sweetly helping me sit up, "I made biscuts and gravy bacon, I cut up some fresh melon and made hashbrowns." He volunteered. My stomach rumbled.

"I'm famished." I stated standing up. I waddled behind Toby into the kitchen. "I can make up a plate for myself and Bently." I teased Toby laughed handing me the plate he had gotten down from the cubbord for me. He kissed me on the lips softly, I smiled into the kiss. I love Toby kisses so much.

"I know you can, but I still like being able to spoil you a little bit." I smiled up at Toby kissing him again momentarily forgetting how hungry I was just knowing I wanted to kiss Toby like we were just a couple of regular teenagers kissing in the kitchen.

"You spoil me everyday just by loving me." I told him kissing him again, Toby smiled down at me in a sweet happy kind of way.

"I think I'm the spoiled one, I have a girlfriend who is the most beautiful woman in the world, I have a great job, I have a good home, and I have a beautiful little boy on the way." I smiled up at Toby loving our small romantic moment. "But you should eat, you have a big day a head of you, Emily is picking you up at 11:30 this morning to take you to your baby shower." He reminding me swatting my butt in a get moving kind of way. I giggled turning around and making up a plate of food before sitting down at the table. Toby is one of the best cooks I know.

Four hours later I was sitting in Emily's car dressed in a flowy white strapless maternity dress and a black blazer over the top of the dress. Emily looked extatic as she helped me into the car. I smiled at Samara in the back seat.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked polightly rubbing away a false contraction. She smiled sweetly,

"Very good, how are you?" She asked in her very sweet almost shy kind of way. I rubbed my belly this false contraction was particulary annoyingly long.

"I've been good, tired but good." Sara gave me her genuine crooked smile. Samara was the nicest young woman I'd ever met. I'm glad Emily had Samara after everything she had been through.

"I'm sure, Emily told me about the Braxton hicks, are they painful she asked?" I really liked this about Samara, she had a way of asking questions like that. It almost seemed like she could put every ounce of curiosity and worry into a tone. I smiled at Samara.

"No, they usually arent. Just irritating." Samara smiled showing teeth, I really like her smile. It reminds me of Toby's smile. Open and honest.

"I'm glad to hear that." She stated, she looked at Emily who was looking at her smiling at her into the rearview mirror. "Emily and I are so honored that you asked us to be Bently's god parents. We really are, thank you." I smiled at Emily then back at Samara,

"Toby and I wouldn't have it be anyone else. I mean come one, god mothers are basically the cool aunts." Samara and Emily both laughed. Emily pulled into Hanna's driveway. We all got out of the car and walked up to the house. I could see my mom, Melissa, Ashley, Pam, Ella, and Aria's car all in the street or driveway. I walked into the house and was instantly rushed by hugs and talk of how big my belly was getting. Soon after that started Melissa stole me away to have a seat and made me up a plate of food. Mostly fruit and veggies.

"Where's Taylor today?" I asked she smiled giggling at my question. Melissa is an amazing mommy and she just glows.

"She's up stairs in a pack and play taking a nap." She sat down next to me, "I met someone." She said giddily, "Up in Philly at the grocery store." I smiled taking a bite of fruit as Melissa nibbled on her own fruit.

"Tell me more!" I exlaimed excited for Melissa she smiled so excitedly telling me about Collin, the guy she'd met at the grocery store because his five year old ran into Melissa,

"He's 28, he's a pharmisist. He has a five year old little boy named Joey. He's tall, no criminal record he is nice. He's so nice. I'm seeing him again after the baby shower today." I beamed at Melissa.

"That's awesome! I'm so excited for you Melissa." She smiled brightly at me. Aria walked over to me and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sweetly I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm good, tired. Having false contractions, but I'm good." Aria nodded her head still having her smile on her face. "And how are you?" I asked she smiled,

"I'm great." I laughed at her rubbing my belly before taking another bite of melon. "How are you and Taylor?" Aria asked polightly. I was glad she was making an effort,

"We're good. It's great to finally have her here with me." Aria smiled nicely bobbing her head in an almost nod,

"That's good." People gradually came over to talk to me, say hi, ask how I was feeling. Ask about Bently of course. Hanna had planned me a beautiful baby shower. Everything was done in shades of blue and she had gotten all the foods I had craved since I became pregnant. Even my Grandma Hastings had come.

Hanna had planned fun baby games such as a diaper cake and cutting a string and seeing who was the closest to the right measurement. Mom won that game. Aria gave me several cute onsies for the baby, Emily and Samara gave us a very beautiful quilt that had Bently's name one it that Samara had sewn for him, Hanna gave us a mobile that had stuffed classic cars and played an old Elvis song. Toby would like that a lot. Melissa gave us something practical, diapers. Lots and lots of diapers. Mom gave us bedding for the crib and Grandma Hastings gave us a soft white teddy bear that had Bently name embroidered one paw.

After the whirl wind that was my baby shower I was just ready to go home and see Toby. I missed him and wanted to lay down for a nap with him. As I walked in the door I could see Toby sitting at the desktop computer we had. He craned his head and looked at me and smiled before swivling the chair around to look at me.

"Hey Spence, how was the baby shower?" I smiled sitting on the edge of the bed,

"It was good. I got us lots of good stuff for Bently. My mom's going to bring it over tomorrow." Toby nodded his head,

"That's good. I got the nursery finished. And I finished the changing table today." I smiled brightly.

"Did you?" I asked smiling kicking my feet out of my ballet flats I had been wearing. Toby nodded smiling.

"I did it is currently drying from the first coat of stain. You look pretty tired." Toby observed. I nodded my head yes at him then smiled sweetly,

"I am, I was hoping we could take a nap right now." Toby smiled brightly and laughed,

"I think I could be persuaded to do that." He said standing up getting my pillow for me. We both laid down. Within moments I was out like a light.


	21. Almost Time

I looked at my ever growing belly in the bedroom mirror running my hands over it. Toby and I had my 30 week checkup today before I had to go to school. I felt like a wale whenever I see my belly; but Toby insists I'm still as beautiful as I was when we first noticed each other. I pulled me shirt down over my belly and walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom where Toby was sitting at the desk writing out check for bills. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful." I made a face at him. It's hard to feel pretty with a beach ball stuffed under your shirts. "You do and don't you dare question it." I sighed accepting that Toby would always feel like I am still my size two athletic slef and not the huge pregnant woman I am.

'Thank you, but I still feel like I'm the size of a house." Toby laughed touching my belly.

"Spencer, other than your bump you are still the same size you were pre-pregnancy. And you just glow now. You have this beautiful glow about you." I smiled at Toby loving how he goes out of his way to make me feel better.

"But my breasts are huge now." Toby chuckled pulling me closer to him so he could kiss my belly.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't let you know how much I dont care that your breasts have grown." I smiled, Toby had this way of always making me feel better no matter what the situation.

"Thank you, that made me feel a lot better." He smiled at me sweetly.

"I know." He said with a wink before playfully smacking my ass. "Now go to the truck, Spencer before your late for school. I'll be out in a minute." I laughed picking up my back pack waddling out to the truck getting in where I sat waiting for Toby. I almost dread school now. I liked school better before I got pregnant with Bently. I feel like my growing belly is a distraction not only to me to but everyone around me. I'm always getting asked about being pregnant and about Bently. I love Bently I do. But I'm sick of high school and I'm sick of being pregnant. But I only have a week and a half left and I'll be able to walk across the stage and get my diploma when Bently is two and a half weeks. Toby got into the truck.

"Spencer, I know your sick of school, and being pregnant." Toby started in his knowing concerned way, "But It's almost over and you know that." I sighed,

"Yeah, I know." He smiled at me.

"So don't worry. Stop stressing out, everything will be fine. We have enough money in the bank to pay all your hospital bills, were starting to have enough saved up to send you to school." I smiled, it's nice to see how hard Toby'd been working start to show. I was so proud of him. Just as proud as he is of me for sticking with school.

"I love you, and thank you." I told him genuinly." He laughed,

"Spencer. It's my job to make you feel better when things aren't going as planned. We're in love. That's what you do when your in love." I smiled at him knowing how true that to be. Toby started up the truck and started driving me to school. Toby had a day off at Yardley and Jason told him to take the day off. Which I was thankful for there was still so much left to do. But mostly Toby was over due for a nap.

School had been as uneventful as ever. I'm tired, sick of sitting on an excersise ball because I'm to big to fit into my desk. I'm sick of every girl asking me every question possible about getting pregnant, and Bently, and asking to feel my belly. My Braxton hicks have been worse this week to the point I'm loosing sleep. Bently's always moving around inside me keeping me awake. I am exhausted but I'm so close to being done that it would be stupid to quit now. Finally school was over and I walked outside to see Toby leaning against the truck dutifully.

"Hi there." I said pecking him on the lips.

"Hello there beautiful, would you allow myself to give you a ride home." I giggled loving the way Toby still flirts with me. It makes me feel beautiful and wanted, not just fat, ugly, and pregnant. I smiled at him flirtatiously.

"I would adore a ride home good sir." I flirted back alowing him to open the door for me help me, then shut it before going and getting in on his side of the truck. He turned the car on before reaching over and grabbing my hand. I smiled at Toby. I know that I'm not fat; and I know that my growing pregnancy belly is in really great proportion to my still thin body. It's just hard to remember that sometimes.

"Did you take a nap while I was at school?" I asked him looking over at his gorgeous face. He had cut his hair again, its a little shorter now, it makes him look like a dad. Toby says he doesn't want me to cut my long hair, cause I'll be a beautiful long haired mom.

"I did, now it's your turn when we get home." I wrinkled my nose at him,

"I have homework." Toby looked over at me with a worried look.

"Spencer." He said giving me a worried, critical look."I know you haven't been sleeping well at night with Bently moving around so much, but the less you sleep the less you sleep the worse the Braxton Hicks gets." I opened my mouth to deny his claims. "Don't deny it, Spencer." He said cutting me off, "You can do your homework after you take a nap. Promise you'll take a nap when we get home?" I smiled at his caring words.

"I promise." I told Toby smiling. I did feel tired, and I was glad I have him. He makes me take care of Bently and myself even when I'm being to driven to do it.

"Good, besides you being tired isn't good for you, and it especially isn't good for Bently. You're getting close enough now you could go into labor any time now. Remember, the doctor said your already a centimeter dialated yesterday." I nodded, "And you need to get enough sleep so you can have a safe delivery." I nodded knowing he was right.

"Thank you, Toby." I smiled at him, "Thank you for making sure I take care of me and Bently." He smiled leaning into kiss me as we pulled into my drive way then turned off the truck.

"Let's go in and get you to bed." I smiled at him letting him help me out of our truck and lead me into the barn. He carried my bag for me and help me into the bedroom. He sat me on the bed then went and got me a pair of leggings and a light weight white t-shirt. He helped me get dressed and lay down on our bed placing a bopy pillow under bently and laying a light weight throw blanket over me. He kissed me on the temple. I could feel my eye lids slipping shut and I found myself falling asleep thinking about how lucky I am to have Toby to take care of me.

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm two days away from my wedding and have barely had time to sit down and write this story I'm going to try to update a bunch these next couple days before the wedding and honey moon. Spoby forever.**


	22. It's Time

I got up that morning rubbing a particularly bad contraction. It was my last day of high school and I was excited. I sighed rolling my head. My back hurts terrible today it feels like it is cut in half. I groaned putting on my shirt and jeans. I slipped on a sweat shirt and put my hair in a pony tail. I feel terrible and dont feel up to getting dressed up too much. I walked into the bedroom with my bag and looked at Toby.

"I want to get today over with." Toby gave me a concerned look,

"Are you sure you should go to school today?" He asked me. I nodded, we headed off to school. I had terrible false contractions all day and felt sick for most of it. By the time it was time for Toby to pick me up from school I felt uncomfortable and hurt. I got in the car and leaned back.

"I am so glad that's over with." I told him, he nodded reaching over to hold my hand.

"And soon, Bently will be here." I nodded my head to tired to be excited to see my little boy right now. The drive home was quiet. We got home and I sat down on the bed. Toby walked into the bathroom. That's when I felt it. I wetness leaking down my legs onto the bed.

"Toby!" I called out to him.

"What's going on?" He asked walking out drying his hands.

"It's time." He looked at me funny.

"My water broke." He looked at me in awe before rushing the the nursery grabbing our hospital bag. Then he came back and helped me stand up. We walked out to the truck at got in. I was feeling surprisingly level headed right now. The contractions didn't feel so bad. maybe thats because I had all that practice with the Braxton Hicks. As we drove to the hospital Toby drove as fast as legaly possible.

"Do you need me to call anyone?" He asked I nodded my head,

"Call Melissa, and my parents, and your mom." He nodded we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Toby helped me out of the truck and led me into the hospital. We walked into the hospital in the obgyn unit and went to talk to the receptionist.

"Hi what can I do for you folks today?" She asked barely looking up from her computer,

"My girl friends in labor, her water broke." She looked up at us.

"Alright, have a seat, a nurse will be with you in just a moment." We sat down in the comfy seats in the loby. After about five minutes that felt like eternity after first wave of real contractions hit and hurt like the devil a nurse came out and took us back to my room. She helped me get changed into the hospital gown. Toby helped me down on the bed in my private room so that the nurse could hook me up to the machine to monitor my contractions.

"How far apart are your contractions?" She asked I tried to think about it and didn't know for sure because of the Braxton Hicks.

"I'm not sure." I stated shyly. "I have braxton hicks and its hard to tell right now which is a false contraction and which one is a real one." She nodded understandlingly.

"This little machine here" She stated pointing so a small machine that reminded me of a heart monitor, "Will tell us when you have a real one and the intensity of each contraction." I nodded my head understanding her. "And I will hang out in here with you until your next contraction hits. Toby sat next to my bed holding my hand supportivly. After about a minute the next contraction hit. It felt like a thousand knives it was the worst pain I ever felt. I chenched my eyes shut, gritted my teeth, and clenched Toby's hand as hard as possible.

"Toby, it hurts." I cried to him. He nodded his head,

"I know, Spence. It will be over soon. Just breathe." He reminded me I knodded my head breathing. After what felt like forever the contraction fadded away. I looked up at the nurse who had my chart on a clip board and was taking notes.

"Alright Spencer, I will be right back with your Doctor. We will see how dialated you are and make sure everything is running smoothly. I nodded in understanding. Once the nurse walked out the door I looked over at Toby,

"Can I have my phone? I want to text my friends." Toby smiled handing me my phone,

"Of course, Spencer." He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

"Can you call Melissa first? I really need my sister." I told him. Toby laughed taking out his phone,

"Anything for you." I smiled glad Toby is so willing to take care of me right now. I smiled at him happily.

"Thankyou." He dialed Melissa's phone number as I sent a simple text to my friends.

_Bently's on his way. I'll let you know when he's here."_

I leaned against the pillows on my delivery bed listening to Toby talk to Melissa, tell her how I'm in labor and how I need her really really bad. Then Toby called my parents. Then Jason. Jason was the first to arive. It took him fifteen minutes. Then came my parents after 25 minutes. Then finally Melissa came almost thirty five minutes after Toby had called her. She had come carrying Taylor. She sat down next to me.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked sweetly.

"This is hard." Melissa laughed,

"No one said this is easy. That's why its called labor." I cracked a small smile and was glad my family was with me. I felt another contraction rip through me as painful as the first one. I was glad I had Melissa and Toby here with me. Especially Melissa.

"It'll be fine Spencer." She whispered in my ear,"You'll be okay. Just breathe, come on take deep breathes." She coached me. I nodded breathing deep like she said. I gripped Toby's hand as hard as I could. I could tell he was trying hard not to flinch from how hard I was holding his hand.

"This really, really hurts." I cried out clenching my eyes shut trying to breathe. My mom laughed,

"It'll be worth it once Bently is here, Spencer." She reminded me. I nodded my head. So far I was only two centimeters dialated.

"I want him out of me." I cried, this hurt to bad. After a little while longer the contraction faded away. I laid back against the pillows with sweat matting down my hair. I looked over at Toby,

"I don't want to do this again for a very long time." He laughed,

"Alright, we can wait until you're ready for another baby. We'll wait till you say when." I nodded. I feel terrible.


	23. Bently Keegan Cavanaugh

After being in labor for thirty hours, he is finally here. Bently Keegan Cavanaugh is finally here in my arms. Born 9lbs 7ozes. I smiled down at the little dark haired boy in my arms. He has my dark hair and Toby's blue eyes. I couldn't believe how much love I felt towards someone I had just met. I looked up at Toby.

"I cant believe how much i already love him!" I exlaimed looking up at Toby. "He's beautiful." I whispered dancing my fingers over his fine dark hair.

"I know." Toby whispered sitting down putting his arm around me. "I never thought I could love some one I'd just met as I love Bently." I smiled,

"He is the most beautiful baby ever." I whispsered. He is so beautiful, and slightly tanned. He has this sweet little bird mouth. He looks like an angel. "I love him so much." I whispered to no one in particular. My mom sat down next to me.

"He looks just like Toby, he already is starting to get Toby's celft chin." I smiled down and my baby boy.

"I can't believe he's here and all mine." I told her smiling. Melissa sat nursing Taylor.

"He's beautiful, he's lucky to have parents as wonderful as you and Toby." Toby beamed brightly as did I.

"Thanks Melissa that means a lot to me." She smiled. Dad looked over my shoulder at Bently.

"I bet hes as good a carpenter as Toby." He teased, Toby laughed,

"Well if Spencer lets me, I'd love to keep him in the shop with me, once he's old enough of course." I smiled at Toby.

"I'd love that." Toby smiled.

**Toby's POV**

I looked down at Bently sleeping in my arms, Spencer was asleep. She was still exhausted from 30 hard hours of labor. Not that I blame her. It had been tough. But looking down at Bently, I couldn't help but wonder who he would be.

He looked so much like me, but he's still half of Spencer. He'd have her drive. I wondered if he'd spend every summer in a cast like I did till I was 12 from all my shenanagins. I wonder if he'll play sports like Spencer, ormore reservedand artistic like me. I did know one thing for sure. Peter was right if Bently was anything like us, he'd be more than okay. Peter walked over to me and sat down.

"You made a good lookin sun, and a smart one." I chuckled,

"Yeah the doctor said Bently's the first baby she delivered who scored a perfect ten on the apgar test." Peter chuckled this time touching Bently's little forehead with his palm.

"Sounds exactly like Spencer. She scored that on hers." He laughed,

"I'm excited to be Bently's dad, but I'm scared shitless what if I do something wrong?" Peter chuckled.

"Let me tell you something Father, to Father." I nodded, he took Bently out of my arms and rocked him with a practiced steadyness. "You're going to screw up, alot. Especially at first. But all that aside, you and Spencer are going to be great parents. Because you two will love Bently, give him everything he needs, disipline him. I know you two wont make the mistakes your parents, or even Veronica and I made and you want to know why?" He asked me.

"Why?" I asked him he cracked a smile handing me back Bently aranging him perfectly in my arms.

"Because you and Spencer love each other, and you treat my baby girl right. And if you can continue to be the man you are today it doesnt matter how many little things you do to screw up. It just matters that you are the role model in Bently's life." I smiled at my some day father-in-law.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I looked down at Bently.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked Peter laughed clasping me on the shoulder.

"Toby, he isn't crying your doing this wonderfully." I gave him a crooked smile.


	24. Bringing Baby Home

Toby and I started loading up the truck with the car seat and everything the hospital had given Toby and I for Bently. It was finally time to go home and I was more then ready. Ready to go home and share a bed with Toby again, get into the swing of things with Bently. Just ready to get home away from the hospital. On the way home as I gently held hands with Bently rubbing my thumb over his little fingers Toby looked over at me,

"Are you excited to be going home." I gave him a nervous smile,

"I'm excited, and ready. But I'm nervous." He chuckled,

"Why are you nervous?" He asked I laughed whole heartedly looking down at Bently whom was squirming. He didn't like the car seat or traveling yet, but at least he is sleeping and not screaming.

"Because I wont have any help. It will just be you,me, and Bently." Toby chuckled as we pulled up to a stop sign he leaned over and kissed me.

"I will always be there, Spencer. We will be perfectly fine." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad for that." We pulled up to the house a few minutes later. Toby got out of the car opening the door for me. He let me out then grabbed Bently's car seat. We walked into the house. He set Bently down on the bed.

"I'm going to go get everything out of the bed of the truck. You stay here with Bently." I nodded sitting down taking Bently out of the car seat. I put him to my shoulder and started patting his bottom when he started fussing. I walked around the room with my bundle of joy keeping him calm. Toby walked in carrying the diaper bag and several other packages he smiled at me.

"You look good as a mom." I smiled at him, "It suits you really well." He said walking over to me smiling. I laughed, Jason walked in behind him.

"Hope it's alright I came over. I wanted to make sure everyone is doing well." I smiled at my half brother.

"Of course it's okay." He smiled at me and looked at Bently who was curled up in a bundle on my shoulder as I patted his bottom swaying side to side with him.

"I guess Hastings really are naturals at everything." I laughed at this and smiled,

"I'm still terrified, but at least I have Toby." He looked over at Toby,

"I know your an upstanding man, Toby; but if you ever hurt Spencer, or Bently I will dismember you. Slowly, and painfully." Toby chuckled,

"I'll remember that." Bently started screaming, I sighed.

"I'm going to see if he needs changing. He shouldn't be hungry, I already fed him before we left the hospital." Jason made a face,

"I hope its a dirty diaper, I don't think I could handle you breast feeding in front of me." Toby and I both chuckled.

"Yeah, it's odd to watch." Toby said as I made a face.

"Well breast feeding isn't that fun for me, it's painful." Jason made a face at me sitting down on the desk chair as I laid Bently down on the bed starting to undress him, "Well, it hurts when you have a baby sucking on your nipples." I opened up his diaper. "And yes it was a dirty diaper Toby." Toby laughed, as I started whiping up the skin where his wet diaper had been and cleaning him up all the way. As soon as I finished I handed him off to Toby who took him willingly.

"I'm still worried I'll drop him." He said letting Bently be craddled in his arms. I shrugged my arms at him,

"You'll get over that with practice." I told him matter of factly. Toby was an only child and never had held a baby before Bently. But he's a great Dad already. He's not scared of dirty diapers, late nights, early mornings, or baby spit up. He's already given Bently bottles.

"I can't remember holding a baby, I'm sure I held Ali when she was born." Jason flinched momentarily, "But at the same time, I can't remember it." I nodded my head. I love Jason's company. There was a knock at the door there was Aria and Mr. Fitz the two were officially out, and Jason couldn't stand to be in the same room as them. He looked over at me. "I'm going to go. I'll see you three later. Toby take your time comming back to work. My nephew is much more important." I chuckled sitting patting his bottom. Toby let Aria and Mr. Fitz in, Jason gave me a hug, I gave him a one armed hug.

"Don't forget, my high school graduation is next week." He laughed,

"How could I forget." I chuckled. "I'll see you soon." I nodded he hugged Toby before leaving shutting the door behind him. I smiled at Aria and Mr. Fitz.

"Hey Aria, Mr. Fitz." Aria laughed touching Bently soft little forhead.

"You know you two can call him Ezra." Toby made a face sitting down behind me.

"I don't know how to do that, he was our english teacher a couple months ago." I nodded,

"No offence, but I still see you as the guy who gradded my english papers before I got pregnant." Toby made a face at me,

"Didn't I get you pregnant while he was gradding your papers?" My jaw dropped,

"I can't believe you just said that!" I teased then looked over at them, Aria and Ezra both looked sheepish. Mr. Fitz spoke up first,

"He's cute." He said simply I nodded he started squirming. Toby usually hands Bently off to me once he starts squirming cause he gets nervous.

"He is, I adore him." Aria gave me a teasing look,

"I don't see a six pack on that infant." I laughed patting Bentlys bottom a little harder.

"Well he's only three days old. Give it time." She laughed,

"Sorry, I was so weird when you first got pregnant. How's being a mom?" I shrugged.

"Its good, giving birth is hell." Aria looked horrified,

"I forgot about giving birth when I wanted to get pregnant!" She exlaimed, "Did you use drugs." I chuckled,

"Aria, I was in labor for thirty hours, I had the epidural." Aria shook her head.

"I couldn't use drugs. I want a natural birth." Toby laughed,

"Then I hope you have a quick delivery, cause if Spencer hadn't had drugs I'd have been begging for her to have them." I laughed, it's true. Toby took a fair share of abuse while we were waiting for me to be dialated enough for me to get drugs.


	25. Graduation day

**Toby's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Bently crying in his nursery. I rolled over and saw Spencer wasn't in bed. I got up and walked into the nursery. There Spencer sat in her rocking chair rocking with Bently feeding him. He was laying there hapily breast feading as Spencer rocked. I leaned against the door jam looking at Spencer in awe. She had taken to being a mother so naturaly. And she is amazing at it. Bently's a week old now. Spencer's high school graduation is this afternoon and then she'd be starting college at Hollis in two weeks.

"I could have done that." Spencer laughed looking up at me.

"And how were you going to do that since he wont eat from the bottle." I winked at her.

"I'd have figured it out." Spencer laughed looking down at Bently, touching his curls that matched hers so perfectly. She looked up at me.

"Tell you what, I'll feed him; and you burp him." I smiled at Spencer,

"I can do that." I stood there for a moment just looking at Spencer. She had already started loosing her pregnancy weight. But she just seemed softer now. More maternal maybe. When I had first met Spencer as kids I never thought I'd even like her. At the begining of the school year, I never thought I'd love her, let alone that she'd be the woman who gave me Bently. But I'm glad it was her and no one else.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked teasing me, "You have your thinking face on." I laughed looking at her smile.

"Just thinking about how far we've come." I told her as she switched Bently around. "Especially since last year." Spencer laughed,

"Yeah when my friends and I thought you had hurt Ali." He nodded,

"I never thought I'd even be your boyfriend. I thought you were this stuck up, over achieving, square." Spencer laughed jovially. Its the most beautiful laugh in the world.

"And what do you think now?" She asked me teasingly. I walked over to Spencer and kissed her on the lips.

"Now I think that you, Spencer Hastings, the future Mrs. Toby Cavanaugh; are the most hard working, intelligent, beautiful woman on this earth and that Bently is lucky to have you for a mom." Spencer smiled

"I love you." I smiled back at her.

"I love you too." Bently started squirming around telling us he was done eating. Spencer handed him to me.

"He's yours now." She teased sitting there in the rocking chair. I put his burp rag over my bare shoulder and propped him on it holding his little but with one hand and patting his back with the other just hard enough to get him to burp. "Your getting better." She stated simply. I knew what she ment, but I had to tease her a little,

"Do tell, how am I getting better?" She laughed leaning back looking up at me as I burped our little boy.

"Well your not terrified of hurting him anymore. You haven't put a diaper on backwards in a week," I laughed, "Plus your getting better at being a daddy in general." I chuckled again,

"Well not all of us are naturals at everything as you Hastings." Spencer laughed at the good natured jest. I heard Bently's burp next to my ear. I pulled him back and saw a big smile on his face. "Well Bently's definitly a boy he's already amused by burping." Spencer smiled at me.

"Want to put him down for me?" She asked I nodded laying Bently down in his crib on his back and looked at him for a second as his eyes started to close sleepily. I still can't believe he's here and he's my boy. Spencer wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Your thinking again, what about?" She asked I placed my hand over hers.

"How lucky I am to have a family like mine." I could feel Spencer smiling into the back of my neck.

"Lets go to back to bed love." She whispered kissing the back of my neck; before tugging me off to the bedroom.

Later that day Spencer was in the nursery wearing a little white sundress and white kitten heels putting Bently into khakis a blue button up and a little tiny sweater vest. I walked in dressed for her graduation.

"Look at that, Bently's already as well dressed as his mother." I told Spencer watching her pick him up and carry him to his car seat.

"Well he is good looking boy just like his daddy." She told me buckling him into it. He still didn't like his car seat at all. Spencer stood up and looked at me before giving me a kiss. "You look very nice too." She told me. I smiled at her kissing her lips,

"You look beautiful." I told her with a smile, she smiled back at me.

"We should go we don't want to be late." I picked up the car seat grabbing the keys to our new family friendly Corola Spencer's parents had bought us. Spencer grabbed her purse and locked the barn up behind us. We put Bently's car seat in the car then got in ourselves heading off to Hollis for Spencer's graduation.

I had never been prouder of Spencer, than I was when her name was called and I got to see her walk across the stage and accept her diploma. And I know that someday when Bently is old enough to understand how hard his mom worked he'd be just as proud of her as I am.


	26. A Vistor

Chapter 25

Spencer's POV

I sat on the bed with Bently. He was reclining in his boppy pillow as I kissed his feet and hands making my baby giggle loudly. I laughed also, I couldn't wait for Aria to come over so I could get my homework done though. Although I hate the idea of leaving little moments like this with Bently. There was a knock at the door, I picked Bently up and started walking towards the front door. I opened it and saw Jenna. I had heard she her surgery had worked but I hadn't seen her since the fire at Jason's.

"Jenna." She smiled sweetly at me, almost apologetically.

"I'm sorry for just popping in, but I wanted to meet Bently.. I feel bad for everything. I want to start fresh." I smiled still feeling on edge.

"Come in." I welcomed her in, "We can go sit in the living room."I said leading her into it letting us sit down on the soft cream colored couch.

"I'm sorry about everything Spencer, I really am." I Smiled at Jenna,

"I don't want bad blood between us, everything is forgiven." I told her, she dug two wrapped parcels out of her purse then delicately touched her fingers to her forehead.

"Uh, these are for Bently." I took them and opened the first one, it was a classical music cd. "The lady at the baby store said classical music is really calming and stimulating for babies and young children." I smiled at her,

"I appreciate this, this is so much better than all the children's cds Toby and I have gotten." Jenna and I both chuckled uncomfortably as I opened the second present. It was a framed photo of a baby, it was an older photo. I raised an eyebrow at Jenna.

"It's Toby's baby picture. I thought you guys would like it for Bently." I leaned over and hugged Jenna.

"Thank you Jenna, thank you so much." I told her, "Toby's dad and your mom, are they coming around? I asked she shook her head no,

"I wish they would, Bently, he's so beautiful he looks so much like Toby, and like you. But they wont."

"Well then I'm glad you came around Jenna." I heard the front door open. Toby walked into the living room and looked shocked.

"Hi Jenna." He stammered, she smiled,

"Hi Toby." I opened my mouth,

"Jenna came over to see Bently, you're home early." I stated Toby puffed out his chest.

"WE finished our project early, and I got a call on a private project. I'm going to be restoring an apartment loft about that new coffee shop." I Smiled at Toby,

"That's awesome Toby. I'm so proud of you." Toby leaned over taking Bently out of my arms giving the smiling little boy a kiss.

"I'm so excited, Spencer, I'll have a major job in town, be closer to you and Bently and this job could open some real doors for me." I smiled proud of my boyfriend.

"That'll be great." I told him, he looked over at Jenna bouncing Bently in his arms supporting his big head that Toby insists Bently got from me.

"What are your plans for college?" He asked her civily. I was proud of him for being nice to Jenna.

"I have a full ride scholarship to a state college in Philly for music. I'm thinking about becoming a music teacher. I want to teach music at a school for the blind." Toby smiled,

"That would be nice." He bounced Bently a little more, "Jenna, tell my dad I miss him. Tell him, how much Bently looks not just like me, but like him." Toby paused, its hard on me how much Toby misses his dad. I even wish his dad would be a part of Toby and Bently's life. "Tell him I miss him, and I want to give him a chance to be part of mine and Bently's life. Will you do that for me Jenna." She smiled,

"Of course." She said smiling. She pulled a camera out of her purse. " Could I take a picture of the three of you with Bently? Ever since I started being able to see I like to photograph everything." I smiled,

"Of course you can, Jenna." Toby sat down next to me on the couch handing me Bently and put his arm around me Jenna snapped the picture, before taking Bently back,

"Come here, Jenna lets get a picture of us with Bently. Then I can take a picture of you holding Bently." She smiled,

"Okay. " She said handing me her camera. She sat next to Toby while I snapped the picture. Then Toby handed Bently off to her showing her how to hold him. I snapped the picture then handed her the camera.

"I've never seen anyone so tiny." I smiled, and Toby laughed.

"Bently's never been small but he is a miracle. He said lovingly, touching his curly haired head. There was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Aria, I'll let her in." I told Toby standing up. Jenna handed the baby back to Toby, who happily took the baby.

"I should get going anyways, thanks for letting me visit." I nodded,

"Anytime. I'll walk you out." Aria glared at Jenna as Jenna left.

"What is she doing here?" She asked rudly,

"She wanted to meet Bently." Aria shuddered,

"More like spy on him." I rolled my eyes,

"Aria, Jenna is Toby's step sister, it's just nice someone in his family wants to be involved okay." She nodded.

"Okay, so I'm here to baby sit."


	27. Collic

Chapter 27

I sighed rolling over to go get Bently. It's two in the morning, he's got colic, Toby and I both have to be up at six for work and school and were up every hour with Bently screaming every night.

I walked into the nursery picking him up and bounching him. I felt like I was going crazy, my grades are slipping, I'm falling asleep in school I cant make Bently stop crying I don't know what to do. I started crying.

"Bently, please stop crying, please baby boy. Mommy needs sleep." I sobbed bouncing him rubbing his back. I cried trying everything before Toby walked in and took Bently out of my arms.

"Go to sleep Spencer, I'll call work and take the day off. You cant do everything go to sleep." I sniffled walking into the bedroom collapsing on the bed in a fit of tears am I a bad mom? Toby walked in and handed me the phone, Bently was finally asleep.

"Call Melissa, you need your sister." I nodded sniffling and dialed her number, two rings and she picked up her phone.

"Spencer what's wrong?"I broke down in tears again.

"Melissa Im a failure as a mother, I can't sleep because Bently's always crying because he has colic. Only Toby can make him stop crying. My grades are slipping I can't stay awake in class. I cry when ever Bently cries. I cant even breast feed anymore." I sobbed hysterically, Melissa just sat quietly.

"Spencer, your not a bad mom, you're a teen mom who is trying to be super mom, your too stressed out and sleep deprived. That's why Toby can get him to stop crying, he's not stressed out. Go to bed, ge some sleep and calm down. Bently can tell how stressed out you are, and you don't have to breast feed. Be calm Spencer. Take a deep breathe." I took a deep breathe quickly, "no another, but slower." I did as Melissa told me. I felt calmer. "Now lay down get off the phone and go to bed." I laid down,

"Thanks Melissa, I love ou." I whispered into the darkness of the room,

"Anytime Kid, I love you too." She said hanging up. Toby walked back inot the bedroom laying down beside me rubbing my back as I rolled over onto my stomach.

"I'll take care of Bently don't worry." I nodded, "Get some sleep, Bently will be fine. Get some sleep then go kick ass at school tomorrow."I nodded my head my eyes drifting off into dream land.

A few hours later I woke up and felt the world better. I walked into the kitchen where I could smell coffee brewing. I saw Toby sitting at the table with Bently whom was bottle feeding. I sighed Bently was calm and relaxed and so was Toby.

"Feeling better this morning?" He asked cooly. I nodded my head. He looked over at me, "Spencer, we need to talk. You can't do everything on your own, you're not super woman." I sighed sitting down knowing he was right. "You have to let me help Spencer. Bently is my son too." I sighed,

"I know he is." I sat down across from him looking at how easily he handled Bently. How natural he is with him now that he's not scared. "It's just, I was raised to have to be good at everything and I'm failing miserably." Toby chuckled,

"Spencer, you are the single most hard headed woman I know. But you are not a bad mother, you are stressed and trying to do everything. Why are you trying so hard to be the perfect mother and student, and girlfriend. Why are you trying so hard Spencer?" I looked at Bently's dark curly hair as his little head rested in the crook of his dads arm as he bottle fed.

"Cause I was raised to be this way, and I don't want to be my mom. I was raised by nannies, not really by my parents. My parents didn't even teach me how to drive." I looked out the window and snorted, "Melissa taught me to drive, cause she didn't think Dad's secretary had the right to teach me." I looked over at Toby's shocked face,

"I had no idea, Spencer." I shrugged,

"I don't want Bently to grow up like that. I want Bently to grow up remembering his mom kissed his boo boos when he fell, and remember his dad teaching him how to ride a bike, and teaching him to drive his first car. I don't want him to remember nannies." Toby finished feeding him then sat him up to burp him.

"Bently isn't going to grow up like that Spencer. Niether of us want nannies, we want to raise Bently, I can't wait to be Bently's dad, and you are a great mom, just don't wear yourself out, Spencer." I whipped some tears out of my eyes.

"I love you, Toby." I said leaning forward kissing him as he burped Bently.

"I love you too Spencer."


	28. Six Months

Chapter 28

I smiled playing with my six month old Bently in Toby and I's new apartment. We had just moved out of the barn into our very own place a week ago. We were renting a part of a duples, it wasn't big, it wasn't nice like the Hastings barn, but it's nice enough. It's what Toby and I can afford and that makes me love it more. I picked up my squirming little boy to go into the kitchen and start supper. For Toby, Bently, and I. I liked our little life, it wasn't a lot but it was more than enough. I looked at the calendar on the wall as I wrangled my six month old into his high chair so I could cook. Tomorrow my friends would be leaving for college. I looked over at Bently who was laughing in his high chair looking so much like Toby.

"Spencer, I'm home." Toby said walking into the kitchen. He looked at the Calender. "What's on your mind?" He asked I shook my head,

"Just thinking about how much life has changed in the last 15 months." I said kissing him hello. He smiled over at our little boy. "What do you want for supper tonight?" I asked him trying to change the subject of the conversation. Toby just shrugged,

"Whatever you want." I looked at my boyfriend who had given me so much. "Are you okay?" He asked sweetly. I nodded my head really fast,

"Yeah I mean, all my friends are leaving tomorrow, but things will be good." I said with a sad smile, "I mean Emily is leaving for Danby tomorrow, Hanna is leaving to go study fashion in Philly tomorrow, and Aria leaves for Julliard tomorrow. I'll be okay." Toby wrapped his arms around my waist,

"And funny story this time last year, you were planning on getting on a plane to go to Oxford tomorrow." I smiled,

"Yeah, I was; but." He hugged me a little tighter,

"But we had Bently, and now you are starting you second semester at Community college for journalism and your friends are leaving to go do the things they want to do. And you are here with me and Bently." I looked at Toby.

"I don't regret you or Bently I would never trade you two for the world, but what I do feel is sad, because my friends aren't going to be a five minute drive away. There isn't going to be anymore nights making smores in my parents fire place just because it's too cold to have a bonfire, Hanna isn't a five minute drive away, Emily won't be there to go watch swim and Aria won't be around just to be Aria. I'm going to miss my friends." Toby touched my face,

"Promise you don't feel like you're leaving them behind." I rolled my eyes and looked behind him at a squirming Bently I went and grabbed him, then handed him off to Toby kissing Toby on the cheek.

"Don't be stupid Toby. I'm getting my four year degree and taking care of my son, and I have the best boyfriend in the world. I don't need to fly away to Oxford to be happy. I need to be here with you and Bently to be happy." Toby smiled,

"So you're just sad about your friends leaving?" He asked, I nodded my head grabbing some hamburger meat out of the frezzer.

"Especially Hanna. I'll miss her." He smiled kissing my neck and Bently's cheek making Bently giggle loudly.

"At least Hanna will be closest." I smiled, he was true about that. "And I'll miss Caleb." He teased, "He's leaving for Montecito I can't believe it." I nodded kissing Bently on the cheek making him shriek in giggles.

"We'll finally be alone, and on our own with no friends." Toby nodded, and winked at me,

"Maybe that means we'll have more time to practice for giving Bently a sibling." I stuck my tongue out at him,

"My uterus in non-negotable till I'm out of school and you marry me." Toby laughed bouncing Bently on his hip. He was starting to get fussy because he was hungry. Toby walked over to the fridge slowly and grabbed a bottle out, handing it to me so I could put the cap on it.

"I'm not saying we should get pregnant right now, but I wouldn't mind us getting horizontal more often." I giggled at his dirty flirting as I started getting out the other ingredients for sloppy joes.

"I could be persuaded, I'm sure I could get us a baby sitter for tomorrow night." I flirted back he smirked kissing me on the lips.

"I'd be happy to persuade you tonight." He teased feeding Bently. I blushed deep in my cheeks.

"And when do you want to persuade me?" I asked him teasing him as we listened to the microwave hum as it defrosted the hamburger, "After all your going out with Caleb before he leaves, my friends are coming over for our last movie night?" He kissed me hard on the lips,

"I'll find time." He said with a wink. I could feel myself melt instantly. Just like the night we made Bently, It had literally taken nothing to make Bently, a few firm kisses and we had made love and made a baby. In the truck Toby still drives to work.

"You're lucky I'm on birth control." He smirked kissing me again.

"Yes I am." He said kissing me firmly on the mouth. "I love you, Spencer." I smiled at him,

"I love you too, Toby,


	29. Every Emotion

Chapter 29

I drove over to Hanna's house to see her off for Philly, I couldn't believe she was leaving. Bently was in the back seat of the car in his black and red car seat asleep. I slowly started to feel left behind by my friends. They were all going to go on and do great things and I was going to stay here and be a journalist a mother and a girl friend. Caleb and Hanna even decided to part ways before moving away saying that it was better to do it this way than wait for long distance drama to pull them apart. As I pulled up to the Marin house I saw Emily's car and her parents SUV loaded down with all of Emily's things for college, Emily was leaning against the hood of her car in a pair of denim shorts and a loose fitting red shirt with her hair down around her face. I also saw Aria with her parents and their larger vehicle that Byron had gotten in their divorce and then I saw Hanna standing out front with her mom, Dad, Isabelle, and Ashley's new boyfriend Pastor Ted. I pulled up and got my sleeping Bently out of his car seat letting him rest against my chest.

"Spencer hi." Pam said hugging me close, I smiled at her giving her a one armed hug, "Look at Bently he is getting so big." I smiled,

"He's a strong boy already just like his daddy." I said polightly, Ella and Byron also both hugged me,

"Spencer, how are things going with you and Toby?" Ella asked sweetly, I smiled at her,

"Good, we're having a date tonight, my parents are babysitting for us, She smiled,

"Well that's good." Byron looked at me holding Bently, he still seemed shocked by the whole situation at hand, but he was understanding.

"I'm going to go say good bye to Ashley." I said excusing myself walking up to Hanna and her family. Hanna beemed seeing Bently.

"Let me see little man." She said taking the sleeping baby out of my arms kissing the top of his head,

"I'm going to miss the little Cavanaugh family, when is Toby going to make you a Mrs. by the way." I laughed,

"I'm not sure Hanna, I've only been 18 for a month now." I teased she rolled her eyes,

"That's no excuse." Ashley laughed,

"Just remember, don't be a stranger. I'm still friends with Veronica that isn't changing because you girls are all grown up. I can't believe how different this year is." I smiled sweetly,

"I know what you mean." Tom shook his head,

"Weren't you supposed to go to Oxford?" He asked, "Why would you opt to have a baby over a career?" I narrowed my eyes at him, I had gotten fairly used to people questioning why the youngest Hasting girl had gotten pregnant as a teenager.

"Because I love Toby, and I love Bently. I wouldn't trade either of them for a degree in journalism I can get right here in Rosewood and have my family. Now if you excuse me I came to see my best friends off for school." I said shortly Hanna and I walked off towards Aria and Emily, whom were standing at Emily's car. Emily took Bently from Hanna,

"I'm going to miss my little god son. Promise you, Toby, and Bently will come visit me at Danby?" She asked kissing the top of his head that was covered in chocolate brown curls. I smiled,

"I promise, so have you decided what you would like to go to school for?" I asked, Emily had spent all summer trying to decide what she wanted to be when she grew up, she smiled proudly,

"I'm going to teach, I think I'd like to teach high school. I'm not sure what area yet though, I've got time." I smiled at her,

"That's amazing, what about you Hanna, what have you decided, Philly has got so many different great degrees." She beamed,

"Fashion merchandising. And you miss Aria going to Julliard for music. We are so proud of you." She smiled,

"And Ezra got a job teaching college at a charter school just outside of New York City. He left for New York yesterday to get settled in his new apartment." I smiled Aria looked over at Emily,

"Isn't Samara going to Parsons in New York?" Emily nodded,

"She is, I'm so proud of her. She wants to specialize in formal wear. She eventually wants to break into bridal gowns." She said beaming. Then she looked at me,

"When do your classes start back up?" She asked sweetly, I smiled suddenly feeling a little shy about my journalism degree from Hollis Community College.

"Oh, um, next week." I suddenly felt like nothing I did was good enough right now.

"Aria, we have to get going if we want to make it to Julliard by eight tomorrow morning." Byron called Aria, she hugged all of us saying good bye and promising that she'd be home for Christmas and that she'd call us when she was settled in her new Dorm room. Hanna, Emily, and I stood and talked for a while longer. Next it was Emily to get called away. She handed me back Bently who was starting to wake up, and he was cranky.

"Hanna, you don't think I'm crazy for giving up Oxford do you?" Hanna shrugged,

"You are crazy for giving that up, you got accepted on early admission, but you know what, I may think you're crazy; but I also respect the hell out of you. You could have decided to end your pregnancy and never tell Toby about it. You could have gone to Oxford and ran away from –A, but you didn't. You stayed, you womaned up, told Toby, and had your baby." I looked down at my crabby fussing little boy cooeing at him bouncing him lightly keeping him calm.

"Seriously Han, I'm nervous that I'm not doing the right thing with my life. Everyone is making me feel like that lately. Except you and Toby." Hanna rolled her eyes,

"Spencer, do you love your son?" I nodded my head

"You know I do." I said kissing the top of his big little head.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with Toby?" She asked I gave her the look that said it all,

"I don't want anyone but Toby." Hanna gave me her most duh look,

"That means you're doing the right thing with your life. If you love Toby and your son, then don't let anyone tell you that you're doing the wrong thing by living you want instead of the life your family planned for you to live." I smiled,

"Thanks Han, I love you." I said hugging her with one arm. She hugged me back fully,

"Hanna, time to go!" Ashley called out she smiled and kissed the top of Bently's head.

"See you in a couple weeks." She said, as she walked over to her mom's car; I walked Bently and I back to our car buckling him into his car seat. I put the car in gear and started driving off feeling nostalgic. Part of me wished I could be leaving for college with my friends not community college.

Later that night I was driving Bently over to my parents house. They were going to watch him over night so that me and Toby could have the night to ourselves baby free. I sighed getting out of the car meeting my mom with a hug. She got Bently out of the car.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" She asked kissing her grandson on the head making the infant laugh. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't want anything but what I have mom, I'm just feeling jealous of my friends they all left for college today." My mom smiled touching my cheek,

"Yeah well, you're a Hastings, just because you're going to college at community college doesn't mean you aren't still the smartest most impressive girl in her class." I smiled at my mom hugging her,

"Thanks mom" I said she smiled taking Bently's overnight bag out of the back seat of my car.

"You're welcome now go home and have some romance. It's a necessity of being with someone." I smiled getting in the car after kissing Bently good bye for the night and drove home. I walked in the door to see Toby cooking us supper. I smiled setting down my purse.

"Hi there." I said with a smile kissing him. "Anything I can do to help?" I asked, he smirked at me,

"Nope, I am going to give you the most romantic night of your life." He stated simply. I giggled wrapping my arms around his waist kissing his shoulder blade. "How are you feeling?" He asked in reference to today in general. I sighed,

"Today has been hard, it's been a permanent reminder of what I gave up for Bently and you, and even though I wouldn't go back and change a thing, I still feel like everyone is disappointed in me." Toby gave me one of his looks where I knew he was going to tease me, he leaned down and kissed my lips softly his hands cradling my head.

"I'm not disappointed in you, I'm so proud of you, and once Bently is old enough he'll be proud of you." He said sweetly, "I can't tell you how proud I was to see you graduate high school, and I can't imagine how proud I'm going to be to see you graduate college." Toby kissed me again, his hands still gently holding my head in place, my hands were on his hips.

"I love you." I whispered. Toby kissed me passionately on the lips pressing me against the kitchen counter of our little apartment. I tugged on the bottom of his shirt pulling it up over his head,

"I love you too, Spencer." He whispered in between kisses. I rushed my hands over his torso before kissing it. "Supper's going to burn." He warned sucking on my neck pressing our hips together before pulling my own t-shirt off.

"I don't care." I said jumping up on the counter as Toby and I tugged our pants off making love for the first time in a month.


	30. One Year Old

**This is going to be my last chapter in this story. I loved working on it, but I really feel like I can't do to much more with 16 & Pregnant. But I would not be opposed to writing a sequel if anyone is interested.**

Chapter 30

I smiled putting the final touches on Bently's cake for his first birthday as he ran around the kitchen smiling and laughing being chased by Toby. I laughed looking at the two smiling boys. Bently was tall like us, definitely a lean little boy. He still had dark brown curls like me and Toby's big blue eyes that light up with joy. And he's smart too, Bently is a perfect blend of us.

"Toby, will you hang up the banner real quick. Everyone should be here soon." I asked scooting the cake further back on the counter top. Toby nodded picking up Bently giving him a raspberry on his belly. Bently shrieked happily clapping.

"Momma!" He squealed causing me to laugh. Toby passed Bently off to me. I smiled kissing his little cheek.

"Love you Bently." I told him before kissing Toby. "And I love you Toby." Toby smiled kissing me again,

"Can't believe how much has happened in this last year." I laughed happily bouncing an excited Bently on my hip. Bently grabbed a strand of my hair holding it, laughing. Toby and I had been blessed with a very happy easy baby.

"Well we did have a baby." I teased. Toby laughed kissing our little man on the forehead then tickling his belly. Bently twisted into my shoulder being shy with a smile on his lips.

"I also have a really good job, we have a place to live, you only have three years of school left, Bently is one of the best babies in the world. Plus We're getting married in a couple of months." He teased making me smile. I couldn't believe I'd be a wife at nineteen, but I already was a mommy at eighteen so it's not too far of a stretch. "I'll go put up the banner now." He said with another kiss to myself and Bently.

"I'm going to go get him dressed for the party." Toby nodded heading into the living room with a hammer while I walked upstairs to Bently's room setting him on the floor. I dressed him in a pair of jeans and a little black t-shirt. I kissed his belly blowing raspberrys onto it.

"You look so much like you're daddy. And I hope you act just like him." I cooed at my little boy. He smiled the first of his little teeth showing,

"Dadda!" He laughed, I smiled. A year ago I couldn't picture Toby and I being parents. I didn't think I'd ever get to be with him again, let alone have his baby.

"That's right, you're daddy is a good man." I cooed putting his baby boots on him then standing him up helping him walk down the stairs of our little home. I could see the 'Happy Birthday Bently' banner hung perfectly in the living room over a table for presents. "The banner looks wonderful, thank you." I told Toby giving him a kiss. There was a knock at the door. I went and opened it as Bently clung to Toby's jean clad leg. There was Melissa, Taylor, Colin, and Joey standing there. I hugged Melissa then Colin.

"I'm so glad you guys were able to make it." I said with a smile Melissa handed me Bently's present, then taking Taylor from Colin. She definitely looked like Melissa. She had long strait dark brown hair, brown eyes. Melissa's face, but still had Ian's nose and lips.

"We wouldn't have missed it. Is anyone else here yet?" I rolled my eyes in a sisterly way.

"Melissa, you and Colin are the only people I know with two kids who can still show up on time, before everyone else." Melissa laughed,

"It's a gift." She teased. Colin and Joey had wondered off towards Bently and Toby. I looked out the door and saw Mom and Dad walking up our little walk with smiles on their faces and a large present in my dad's arms. About half an hour later everyone was there. Jason, Samara and Emily, Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Ezra the boys stood around talking with each other. The girl's parents came also and were standing talking with mine. Aria, Hanna, Emily, and I were sitting on the couches while Melissa and Samara talked by the food in the kitchen.

"Bently is so big now!" Emily exclaimed happily, I nodded my head looking over at the little boy playing with his cousins cuddling his favorite sock monkey toy that Uncle Jason had given him for Christmas.

"I know, it's crazy isn't it?" I asked smiling at my little boy who seemed to be more interested in giving Taylor toys to play with then playing with them himself.

"You're a great mom, Spencer. I couldn't have done it." Aria confessed, "I mean, I love Ezra but since we've moved in together we cannot get along. I can't imagine having a baby and fighting the way we do lately." I nodded understanding. Having a kid is hard on a relationship. Even Toby and I's we've had a few fights this last year. And even a few bigger ones.

"It's definitely hard. But enough about me and Bently. What's new with you guys?" I asked excitedly. Hanna shrugged,

"Well, I'm spending so much time studying fashion merchandising I barely shop. Explain that to me?" I laughed, "But I am seeing someone." I cocked an eye brow at her,

"Anyone we know?" Aria asked, it seemed like she was the most out of the loop because of being in New York with Ezra.

"Yes actually." Hanna said winking at me, I just laughed knowing she's trying to be coy. I couldn't help but smirk Emily looked like she was about to bust.

"You know Spencer! One of you has to tell us." I laughed at Emily's excitement for Hanna, no one really thought she'd be able to cope after her and Caleb split up.

"I'm dating Wren." She said flippantly, Aria and Emily's mouth's just dropped. "It's fun, it's nothing to serious but yes we do like each other." She said blatantly. "Caleb and I are still friends; he has a new girlfriend back in California named Maci. No hard feelings." Emily seemed to snap out of it first,

"I proposed to Samara." Emily stated proudly, Aria then snapped out of it and hugged her,

"Oh my god congrats!" She exclaimed I smiled hugging her next, followed by Hanna. Emily laughed happily hugging each of us back. As I sat down Bently came over to me. I picked him up setting him in my lap kissing his temple.

"Momma!" He exclaimed happily, "Cake!" He yelled causing us all to laugh, I gave him a playfully stern look before laughing at his excited face and kissed him on the forehead. I couldn't help but give into my little man's request for cake.

"Momma's talking to her friends, go tell Daddy to get your cake ready." I told him sweetly hugging my little boy unable to believe he's a year old. This last year has gone by so fast it felt like just yesterday I had brought my little man home with me from the hospital to my parents loft. He smiled sliding off my lap running over to Toby tugging on his pant leg.

"So what's new with you Aria?" Hanna asked turning my attention back to the conversation, Emily nodded,

"Yeah, how is Julliard treating you?" Aria shrugged nonchalantly,

"You're still liking school aren't you?" I asked, Aria nodded,

"I love school, but other than that nothing is really happening for me. Malcom spends weekends with us, and I like Maggie. But everything is so hard we fight all the time. How do you and Toby do it?" I shrugged my shoulders looking over at Toby who was tickling Bently's tummy and smiled,

"We made the decision after our first big fight to always keep the fighting clean and the sex dirty, we promised to always put Bently first, and to remember why we fell in love and we've always been each other's best friend before being lovers. Plus when we fight, we always make up we don't let resentment build between us. It's hard but we want Bently to always see his parents together and to love each other and when all those things are kept in mind we get along and move past the little things." I told her and laughed,

"Samara and I fight." Emily started, "It's hard being away from each other. But we love each other so we always say sorry. It doesn't matter who was in the wrong we always say sorry and let it go." Emily told Aria, "I love her, and it's hard work but Samara's the woman I want to be the mother of my children, she's the one I want to grow old with so the fights don't seem like much and the distance is something we work through. Because we love each other and if you and Ezra still love each other you'll work through it." Emily reminded Aria with a smile. I laughed turning around to see Toby putting a struggling Bently into his high chair.

"Looks like it's time for cake." I said standing up going into the kitchen to grab Bently's one year old cake that he could destroy. Toby followed me in and wrapped his arms around my middle. I smiled wrapping my arms around his.

"I love you, Spencer." He whispered into my hair that I still long and curled I smiled turning to kiss him on the cheek. I couldn't see myself with anyone but Toby in this moment.

"I love you too." I whispered as we looked into each other's for a moment. "We should go back to the party." I whispered he nodded releasing me. I grabbed the one year old cake and walked into the living room followed by Toby who took off Bently's clothes leaving him in a diaper. I could see my Dad standing there with a video camera as well as Melissa with her camera and my friends with their phones out. I set the cake down in front of Bently lighting the candle. Toby and I each grabbed a wrist so he didn't try to grab the flame. Aria started out the birthday song followed by everyone else.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Bently, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang. Bently laughed loving being the center of everyone attention. I looked over at Bently

"Blow out your candle Bently." I cooed. Bently took a deep breath and sputtered trying to blow out the candle making a frustrated face when it wouldn't go out. "Try it again." I encouraged he took another deep breathe sputtering more, this time Toby helped him blow out his candle making our little man laugh in glee. I took the candle out of the cake. We all watched as Bently looked at his cake unsure.

"Eat your cake Bently." Toby stated with a laugh. We weren't big on sweets or junk food so we weren't entirely sure Bently knew what to do with his cake. He took a handful of it and mashed it on his face eating it before looking at us and smiling his mischievous smile before devouring his cake and making a mess of himself. Toby and I laughed as he mashed his cake playing with it covering himself in frosting and cake. As he finished Toby grabbed him out of the high chair,

"I'll go clean him up and then we can open presents." Bently laughed at how dirty he was, "What do you think of that Bently, you want to open your presents?" He nodded happily laughing. I laughed watching Toby walk off with our food covered little man. I didn't think my life would ever be this happy or this complete.


End file.
